


So Irresistible

by Ereri_Shipper69



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: AU, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Job, Don't Read If Easily Triggered, Don't like, Don't read, Eventual Sex, Hand Job, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Serious, M/M, Modern AU, Rimming, Shonen Ai, Shorter!Eren, Smut, Sub!Eren, Taller!Levi, Top!Levi, Triggers, Yandere!Levi, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, bottom!Eren, dom!levi, ereri, if so, many triggers, maybe a bit of bdsm, not for light hearted, oh yeah, possessive!Levi, protective!Levi, there will be abuse, triggers everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Shipper69/pseuds/Ereri_Shipper69
Summary: Eren is abused at home by his father. He has been abused for almost all his life since he was nine years old. Practically since his mother has died, well, murdered actually. One day, when he goes to school, at some point, he accidentally bumps into the school's new heart throb, Levi Ackerman, who also happens to be the new guy around. And like most of Levi's fans, Eren develops a tiny little crush on the older boy.After their little bump in, Levi develops a huge crush on the timid, younger boy, feeling a need to protect him at all costs. So what happens when Levi finally finds out that people, both bullies and at home, have been hurting his sweet little Eren? He gets furious and kills them of course.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, my dearest readers! Legit, I am seriously surprised that you have decided to open this piece of trash and read it even after all of those tags. Yeah, I will admit, most are exaggerated, as I do not know how graphic I can write, but they were necessary. Triggers are triggers after all. Anyway, if you guys decide to continue reading this, I hope that you will enjoy it as much as this type of story demands. And if you haven't already, please think twice about reading this. Despite my lack of knowledge in this field, I know that some of you can get traumatised from reading this. This is meant for mature and desensitised viewers. I don't know what possessed me to write this, but oh well... Enjoy!

There was a loud crash coming from down stairs, effectively startling him awake from the much-needed sleep that he was usually deprived from. He whimpered and curled up into a tight foetal position. Fear clouded his brain. He needed to get out of the house, and quickly.

But as always, along with his mind, his body was frozen in fear. Footsteps echoed as they climbed up the stairs slowly, causing him to gasp. His body unfurled on its own accord. He threw the sheets off his body and as fast as his small, malnourished body could carry him, he darted across the room and pulled out a worn pair of shoes before leaving the room.

He looked to the side and gasped again, his large green eyes widening in even more fear as he stared at the man that he was trying to get away from. It was his father, standing at just the top of the stairs, staring back at him with cold eyes that reflected a hatred so bad that it made him whimper and break from his frozen spot.

As he turned to run, he stumbled on a beer bottle that he must have missed when he was cleaning up earlier in the evening. He scraped his exposed knee on the floor as he fell, luckily not drawing any blood. He scrambled up and once again looked back at his psychotic father, who was by now grinning like a mad man. That sent angry chills up and his body, making his body jump into action. He darted for one of the nearest rooms.

Unfortunately for him, his father was faster than him. He heard his father run to catch him, and had caught him at least three seconds later. He squirmed and cried out at the strong and tight grip of the arms that wrapped around his own, pinning them to his sides painfully.

“F-father! P-please, let me go!” The boy cried out pitifully and gasped as he was roughly lifted and thrown on the floor with a loud and painful thud that knocked the air out of him for a few moments. Before he could take a deep breath and recover from the hard blow, he was kicked right in the middle of his tender torso, causing him to whimper painfully and instinctively curl up into a ball to protect himself from any more hits.

But as always, life didn’t work like that. He was instead kicked in his lower back, causing him to bite down on his hand till it drew blood. He knew from experience that his father never liked it when he made a noise during these sessions. He had long since learned how to muffle his cries when he was in pain. In fact, that knowledge seemed to have slipped into his daily life as well. No one knew about the abuse, and it was going to stay that way.

Blow after painful blow, his body was slowly being reduced to nothing but a pile of numb flesh. He could not feel anything more, yet his father continued to abuse him, declaring words and phrases that hurt him more than he will care to admit out loud. But deep down, he knew that his father was right, about everything. That is the only reason why he has never run away. That is the only reason why he has chosen to stay and face the punishment that his father dished out daily.

Though sometimes, he admits that it gets too much for his fragile body to handle. And that is why he tried to run away this time. His father had left many dark bruises on his skin the day before and they had yet to heal properly. And now with the new attacks, he was sure that they would take an even greater amount of time to heal, if at all.

With one final kick, and a rather harsh insult, his father left him there in a heap of his own blood and stormed down the stairs and out of the house. When he heard the door bang shut, his body slackened, as if all the life was drained from his body, and he finally allowed himself to cry.

Wretched sobs clawed their way out of his clogged-up throat and filled the air with so much of sadness that it suffocated him. He felt so weak, and so vulnerable… But there was nothing that he could do. His body was in too much of pain to move and crawl into the bathroom where he could at least dress his wounds somewhat.

He had school tomorrow and needed to cover up the bruises that he knew will show more darkly in the morning. 

With what effort he could muster up, he stood on shakily legs that wobbled and threatened to collapse under the weight of his body. But he quickly held onto the walls for support and slowly dragged his tired and sore body across the passage and entered the bathroom to patch his wounds.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I really do right fast huh? Well, here's chapter 1. I'm sorry if the chapter names sound off as I am still figuring how everything works on here.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this.

Chapter 1

The first thing he heard was the sound of the even paced ring of his alarm. It rang loudly through the darkness of his sleepy-haze, effectively waking him up. He opened his eyes slowly and winced when he was met by the harsh rays of the early morning sun.

The alarm continued to ring, alerting him to the fact that he must still switch it off. He stretched his arm out slowly, wincing in pain as he hit the off button. His arm was aching like hell, there was no doubt that he will probably experience pain while doing the most mundane of things.

For a few moments, he just sat there on his side, looking out of the window once his eyes had adjusted to the strong light. The sky was blue, not a single cloud could be seen for miles. The blossoms in the trees were in full bloom, signifying a fruitful spring to come. The birds were merrily singing their happy songs as they glided between the branches of the trees, calling out to their mates.

It was times like this that made Eren sad. Days like this made him see the stark contrast between himself and the world. Where he was sad and depressed, the world was happy and cheerful. Where he was dark and gloomy, the world was bright and hopeful. Sometimes, though in the quiet, he would wish that he could have been born a bird.

When he was younger, and even now sometimes, he wished that he could have been born a bird. His imagination would run wild, often thinking about how amazing it would be if he could just spread his wings as wide as they can go, and just soar through the air. He would imagine what it would feel like to have the atmosphere’s cool air ruffling his feathers, moving through them as he flies high into the sky. Sometimes he would even imagine himself growing a beautiful pair of brown wings to match his fluffy brown hair that appeared to be almost a chocolatey colour in direct sunlight.

But, he mused. It’s all just a fantasy. It is never going to happen. He will be stuck here in this house until he either dies from the beatings, or his father would grow tired of him and kick him out onto the streets. It was highly unlikely, seeing as he was only sixteen, nearly seventeen, years old. His father would probably be sent to jail for that, though he highly doubted that.

With a small, resigned sigh, he slowly, tentatively, got up from his uncomfortable bed. He winced and whimpered as he grabbed onto his sides, feeling the pain more intense there. That, and his lower back. He didn’t have to see to know that there were dark bruises forming. 

He walked to the bathroom, limping ever so slightly as he leaned on the walls for support. His body was aching badly, yelling at him to go back to bed and rest for a little while longer. He couldn’t afford to do that, lest he want to suffer the wrath of his father again. And besides, he was known to have a perfect attendance record. He would not want to tarnish that just because he was feeling a little pain. This was nothing. He was sure that he could handle it. At least, that’s what he hoped…

He stripped out of his blood crusted clothes and stepped into the shower, opting to have a warm one to help soothe the pain that was pulsing like crazy all over his small body. He grabbed a bar of soap from the wrack that was mounted in the wall in the shower, rubbing it all over him to get rid of the repulsing, metallic smell.

He then rinsed himself off and got out of the shower, turning it off on his way out. He dried himself off with the only towel in the bathroom, a small sized piece of cloth that hung limply on the bathroom door. When he bent down to pick up the clothes that he had left on the floor, he cried out in pain as the bruise on his lower started to throb like a heartbeat.

With a grunt, he sat down on a water-proof, wooden chair that was pushed up against the wall. Bad mistake. Him sitting down caused most of the bruises to start throbbing. It was starting to drive him mad. He opened his eyes, thinking when he had closed them, and looked at the drawer next to him. It was the one in which all the medication was kept. Perfect.

A pitiful whine escaped his lips as he stretched out and opened the drawer, thanking whichever god was listening to his prayers as he pulled out a container full of a green, minty salve that worked wonders on bruises and cuts, which was lying right in front and well within his reach. He unscrewed the cap and brought the container up to his nose, inhaling the heavenly smell before he dipped to fingers in the container and began placing it on his bruises, the ones that he could reach at least. 

It stung at first, but it was well worth it. He knew that he will feel fine in a few hours’ time. If he didn’t over work himself or consciously agitate the wounds.

After that, he put the salve back where he found them and began the gruelling journey back to his room where he changed into a set of slightly creased clothes that he had not yet had time to iron.

But he didn’t care about the state of the clothes, he was just grateful that he even got clothes to begin with.

When he was dressed, he walked out of his room and slowly walked down the stairs, one little baby step at a time.

In the kitchen, he opened the fridge and frowned when he saw that it was almost completely empty. He could not even see if there was any of his father’s beer bottles left.   
Guess a trip to the store is in order, he thought dejectedly as he closed them and walked to the front door. This was not the first time that he will go to school on an empty stomach. And it certainly won’t be the last.

He picked up his backpack from the corner of the living room and made his way out the door, being sure to lock the door behind him.

He turned around and looked up at the sky, closing his eyes softly and taking a deep breath in of the fresh air.

He slowly exhaled and let his eyes flutter open. 

He gripped the straps of his bag and began to walk to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this turned out to be much longer than I originally thought. But, my fingers just kept going and wouldn't stop. 
> 
> Levi might come in from the next chapter or so, but I need to plan how I want him to appear in this story. If you guys have suggestions on that, please feel free to drop it in the comment box. It will be highly appreciated. 
> 
> Also, I want to say thank you to those who have commented on the last chapter, it seriously means a lot to me that you guys love my works so much, and are specifically enthusiastic about this fan fiction in particular. Your support is highly appreciated from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> As always, like, comment, and criticise to your hearts content.
> 
> peace out.
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect to write this up so quickly as I was busy the whole day. But here you guys go, a new chapter for all of you. I hope that you all enjoy it :)

Chapter 2

By the time he had arrived at the bus stop, there were already a large mass of kids around his age standing around, mingling with each other and gossiping about daily topics that he cared not about. He came to a stop just behind the other kids who were also waiting for the school bus. With a nervous shift of his feet, he pulled up the hood of his jacket over his head, concealing who he was.

Luckily for him though, no one had turned back to look at him, and if they did, he was thankful that no one had bothered to walk up to him and ask him who he is. He was also grateful that the hood was long enough to cover half his face away from anyone who would look at him. It certainly helped that he also kept his head bowed and his gaze low, away from looking at anyone.

Before he realised it, the yellow school bus had arrived, its doors thrown open in a silent demand for the kids to get on quickly, which they did. Silently, he stayed back for a moment and watched as they all piled in. His hands were buried deep in his pockets as he slowly approached the bus.

He was naturally the last one to get in, and like many others, he was forced to stand as there were no more seats for anyone to claim, but he wasn’t complaining. He preferred to stand, so it wasn’t a bother for him to do so. With so many people in the bus, he was unseen. No one had attempted to try and make a conversation with him, or try to bully him for no reason. Not even his bullies, Jean Kirstein and Reiner Braun, the school’s hottest, blonde haired jocks, had acknowledged him yet. 

The chatter around him did not cease when everyone had got on the bus, instead, it seemed to have gotten an octave or two louder. Though, he mused to himself, it could just be the fact that he was not standing close to them outside, and now that he was in the middle of all the conversations, practically able to hear all of them, it sounded a whole lot louder. He shook his head and sighed softly, closing his eyes for a moment.

A sudden gasp slipped through his lips when the bus had lurched forward to a stop and someone’s elbow had smashed into his side, right on a bruise that was still hurting. He doubled over in pain and held his side tightly, hoping that that would help in soothing the pain. It didn’t, it only served in dishing out more pain. A small whine broke its way out of his lips as the bus doors had once again flown open and everyone had begun to file out, still chatting about whatever, completely oblivious to his pain.

His unintentional assailant was still there when he straightened up after a moment or two of collecting himself and replacing the mask that had crumbled ever so slightly. His assailant was a boy his age, go figure, who had a sheepish smile on his lightly freckled face. After a moment, it clocked who the boy was. It was Jean Kirstein’s closest friend, Marco Bott. He was otherwise known as Freckled Jesus, as Marco is known to be the world’s most sweet guy ever. How do Jean and Marco get along as well as they do? Eren had no idea.

He was broken out of his musings when the other boy had coughed nervously and had looked away from him. “Ah, sorry about just now, you know, when my elbow had hit you. It was a complete accident and I didn’t mean to do it. I didn’t even know that you were standing there. And are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse’s office?” Asked the freckled boy when he noticed how pale and clammy Eren’s face had looked.

Eren shook his head and held onto one of the seats for balance and support. He gave the other boy a smile and a small, dismissive wave of his free hand. “Yes, I am perfectly fine. I just felt a little bit dizzy, nothing to worry about. A trip to the nurse’s office will not be necessary in the slightest bit.” Said Eren, a little bit too enthusiastically. He was lucky that the other boy had not picked up on his blatant lie.

Marco gave him a smile in return and moved to walk out of the bus. “Well, if you are sure, then I did you a good day. And again, I am sorry about just now. I’m glad that you are not as hurt as I initially thought you were. Bye for now.” Said the freckled boy as he left the bus with a smile and went on his merry way to presumably find his friend, Jean.  
Eren’s smile fell as he slowly made his way out of the bus. He could not believe that that boy had spoken to him so kindly, and had even shown concern for his wellbeing. That was not normal. No one ever cares about him. No one ever cares about the state of his health. No one ever shows even a tiny bit of remorse for him when they hurt him. They always just smile maliciously at him and tell him to get over the pain, saying that it was not that bad.

He sighed again and winced as the blow to his already dark bruise pulsed unpleasantly. It was not the best feeling in the world. Just the feeling of it, a pulsing, burning sensation, made him feel nauseous and dizzy. His stomach churned and tumbled as if he was sitting in a roller coaster.

He pulled his hood on tighter before he encircled his lower torso, swallowing the bile that was quickly rising through his tight throat.

He felt seriously sick, but as everyone expected him to, he braved it all and ignored his body’s angry demand for him to sit down and rest for a long while until his body recovered.  
But he was just as stubborn as his body.

He ignored what he wanted to do and walked to his class.

Then the school bell rang throughout the halls of the school, signifying the start of a new school day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 2. I seriously hope that you all have enjoyed reading it. *smirk* I'll hazard a guess that you all thought that the other boy was going to be Levi. Sorry to disappoint you all. Levi will probably only make an appearance in the next chapter or so, not quite sure yet...
> 
> Anyway, thank you to everyone who had commented, all for the lovely comments. I deeply appreciate it and all of your suggestions will be taken into account. The next fanfiction I will work on will be Mermaid AU. Tell me what you guys think about that. Will y'all want to read it? Please comment it down.
> 
> \- Vampire!Levi x Priest!Eren  
> \- Werewolf!Eren x Vampire!Levi  
> \- Ghost!Levi x Innocent!Eren  
> \- Singer!Levi x Fan!Eren  
> \- Teacher!Levi x Student!Eren  
> \- Businessman!Levi x College-student!Eren  
> \- Boss!Levi x PA!Eren  
> \- Beast!Levi x Beauty!Eren  
> \- Mermaid!Levi x Eren  
> \- Mermaid!Eren x Levi
> 
> Those are the other ideas I have for you to choose from if mermaids are not your cup of tea.
> 
> As always, like, comment, and criticise to your hearts content.
> 
> peace out.
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here is a new update for all of you. I hope that you all like it!

Chapter 3

Eren slowly made his way to his locker. He wanted to grab his books before going to his home room class for class attendance. Unlike most people in the school, he liked to be on time to all his classes. He knew that it will be a mission to come back for his books and then go to class, thus the reason why he’s taking them now. He has about five more minutes to get to register anyway.

He punched in his code and opened his locker, wincing when he saw many hurtful words were still written in bold writing all over his locker. When he first saw this a couple years back, tears would pool in his eyes and silently fall down his face as his chest would tighten with pain and misery weighing his shoulders. No matter how many times he wiped them off, it would always be back by the next day, so he didn’t really worry about it anymore. But nevertheless, it still hurt him every time he saw it.

With a dejected sigh and a soft clearing of his throat, he unzipped his bag and quickly placed his necessary books in. He zipped his bag up and closed his locker quickly. He turned to leave for his classroom, but was stopped by a large hand suddenly gripping his shoulder painfully, making him wince. He immediately knew who it was without having to look at the person. Then, without warning, he was forcefully shoved against his locker, his back colliding painfully with the hard metal. He grits his teeth to keep from crying out at the pain that blasted through his back, the wounds from last night screaming at him.

“Well, hello there Eren,” A gruff voice whispered mockingly in his ear. It sent unpleasant shivers running up and down his spine, agitating the wounds on his back. He gulped thickly and opened his eyes, immediately locking with those of Reiner Braun’s eyes. He gasped at their proximity and closed his eyes again, tilting his head away from the intimidating man. The blonde boy growled and fisted his hand in the brunette’s hair, yanking it up.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, Yeager!” The blonde man shouted and pulled the brunette’s head forward before banging it against the locker, creating a loud, echoing sound. Eren couldn’t help but cry out in pain as his eyes flew opened, not wanting to anger the blonde-haired man any more than he already was. His body trembled as waves of pain thrummed through his body.

He held back a sneer when the blonde boy smirked at him in a cocky way that made Eren want to punch the blonde’s face in. “Now there’s a good boy. Oh, how I love seeing your eyes dilate and contort with the pain I give you. And for you disobeying me, I will have to punish you.” Said the blonde-haired man in a happy tone. Eren whimpered. “Pl-please don’t…” He whispered softly.

“Punching bags don’t talk, Yeager. Get that through your fucking head!” Said Reiner as he angrily shoved his fist into the younger boy’s stomach. Eren’s eyes widened, almost popping out of its sockets as he gasped and heaved in pain. Before he could recover, Reiner had punched him again. Reiner had then left him to drop unceremoniously to the floor, the energy had somewhat been sucked out of him from the few punches. Tears had already gathered in his eyes, falling in streams down his face. It hurt so badly. He wanted it to stop.

Thankfully though, the blonde had stopped, huffing and puffing as if he had just done something that was physically taxing on his body. Eren whined and whimpered in pain as he laid there on the floor, completely helpless and vulnerable to any other attack that could possibly come from the blonde above him. He heard Reiner laugh. “Look at you, you’re so pathetic. A perfect punching bag for me to use whenever I please. I so wish that I could do this all day, but unfortunately, I need to get to class. I do not want to be late because of you. Oh, and by the way, I hope you brought the money because you’re buying lunch for the whole team and I.” With that said, the blonde-haired man kicked him one last time, quite hard as well, before turning around and leaving the writhing boy on the cold hard floor. He was lucky that the blonde boy had not done any more serious damage to his being. He didn’t know if his body would have been able to handle the extra abuse.

It took a few minutes, but Eren had finally collected himself and waited out the pain before he had stood up and picked up his bag. He winced as the bottom of the bag had brushed against a fresh bruise on his back. He bit his lip and slowly made his way to class, ignoring the other kids who either gave him a disgusted look, or a mocking look. They had all just witnessed him break down ever so slightly when the blonde boy had beat him up. It was humiliating, but he needed to keep his cool if he wanted to get through the day with some dignity intact.

He kept his head bowed, pulling his hoodie over his head once more, it has fallen back when he had been beaten up by Reiner. He was exhausted. His body was coaxing him to sit down somewhere and just rest for a few hours. It was in so much of pain that it was clouding his eyes slightly, giving everything, he looked at a misty look that blurred everything.   
He stumbled into his classroom, causing everyone to laugh at him. His face flushed in embarrassment. He just silently took the humiliation and went to the back of the class where he sat down with a grateful sigh of relief. He placed his bag down and crossed his arms on the table, leaning his head against it and closing his eyes for a moment, wanting to rest for a little while before his teacher could walk in.

And when the teacher did, Mr Nile Dok, the maths teacher, he was not alone. Trailing a few steps behind him at a lazy pace was a handsome raven-haired boy who had his left ear pierced. Eren heard collective gasps around the room, so he lifted his head to see that was going on. His vision was a bit murky, but seemed to have cleared up instantly when his eyes fell upon the boy standing right in front of the class with a bored, somewhat annoyed look.  
Mr Nile cleared his throat to speak up, effectively silencing the class.

“Good morning everyone. I assume that you have all enjoyed your weekend, yes? Well, during the weekend, this boy has been transferred here. I expect you all to treat him the way you want to be treated. If you will, please introduce yourself to the class.” Said Mr Nile as he took a seat behind his desk.

Eren watched with curious eyes as the new boy sighed, indicating that he didn’t really want to be here. 

“My name is Levi. 16. Transferred here from France. And that’s all you are getting out of me, you brats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Levi is finally here folks. Things are going to get spicy! If you guys want, I will put the next chapter in Levi's point of view. But please tell me what y'all think. Also, can you please tell me who you want to see die first. It will be much appreciated. 
> 
> I must say, I am seriously glad that y'all support this fic and are encouraging me to continue writing it till it's finished. I seriously means a lot to me. You guys are the absolute best. I hope that you will support me in my future fics as well. I have a few ideas that I want to try out, but they will be published at a later date. For now, I want to focus on this one, and a new fic called Prince. Please go and check it out if you haven't already. Its a Mermaid Levi x Eren fanfiction. It's similar to the little mermaid.
> 
> Oh, please go and check out the ideas I have in my bio. I want to know what you guys, as the reader, would like me to write next. It gives me an idea of what you guys like to read, so that I write more of that. I want to keep you guys happy. And if you have an idea that's not on the list, but want me to write, please share it with me and I will write it up as soon as I can.
> 
> As always, like, comment and criticise to your hearts desire.
> 
> peace out!
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all of my highly appreciated readers! I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long for a new chapter. Life had seriously caught up with me and I needed to take care of a few things. But not to worry now, the new chapter is here. I didn't exactly know how to write this chapter, but here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 4

The whole class was silent for a moment, induced by the rude tone of the new boy, apparently named Levi Ackerman. Eren stared at the boy in shock. Never had he ever heard someone introduce themselves as if it was a useless chore to do. The way he introduced himself suggested that he had other, better, thing to do than to be here in school. This made him frown ever so slightly. Why on Earth would he be so bitter, as if he hated being here?

He shook his head and looked out of the window. It was not his business to ponder upon someone else’s attitude. Besides, if he made his curiosity known, who knows what the boy would do to him. He did not want to risk the chance of getting a fresh new bully. He decided then that he was going to stay far away from the new comer. 

Through the window, he spied a rather small bird in a nest on the huge tree that provided lots of shade. The branch that the nest rested on was one that was quite close to the window. Its body was chubby and its wings looked too small to support it and keep it airborne. But, he noticed, the bird had bravely, or stupidly, hopped onto the rim of the nest, chirping merrily as if it was announcing what it was about to do.

The bird then hopped a few times, experimentally flexing and flapping its wings in preparation for the actual take off. This made Eren adjust in his seat to properly look at the bird in fascination, quite curious to see if the bird would make it. Due to its size, he assumed that it was going to be the young creatures first time in flight. 

But then to his surprise, the bird confidently spread its wings out to its full size and gave another chirp before leaping off the rim of the nest and diving down to the earth below. He couldn’t tell if it had fallen, due to him being on the second, but after a moment, he saw the little bird had not fallen, and had instead picked wind and accelerated upward, soaring through the air.

That made him smile a little, though it was one filled with jealousy. He had to hold back a dry laugh. Being jealous of a bird, how much lower could he get? Then again, he lost count as to how many times he had wished he could grow his own pair of wings and fly to his freedom. He longed for an escape from his tyrannical father, and from his less than desirable school life…

“Oi, Yeager!” He jumped from the loud voice breaking through his thoughts and he turned his head so sharply that it made his neck get caught. He winced and held his neck, carefully massaging it. When he looked up, his eyes were met by startling, stormy silver eyes that seemed to pierce straight through his soul. Those narrow eyes widened ever so slightly and he couldn’t help but gulp at the intense stare. It intimidated him, though he’d rather not let anyone know that.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to break eye contact, looking at Mr Nile instead. “Y-Yes sir?” Asked the brunette, lowering his eyes when the maths teacher gave him an impatient look. 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for some time now, Yeager. But seeing as you responded eventually,” He turned to look at the boy standing next to him. “Go take a seat next to Yeager. No complaints. Now, the rest of you, please be silent while I take roll call.”

Eren gulped once again as he silently watched the boy slowly walk over to him. When their eyes met once again, he held back a gasp at being caught staring and looked at his hands that were ringing on his lap. He bit his lip and forced himself to settle down. If he didn’t say or do anything, he thought, then he would not trigger aggression from the boy.  
His thoughts were once again broken by the sound of a chair sliding across the somewhat dusty floor. He flinched at the sound and looked up just as a heavy body slumped onto the chair with a soft sigh.

From up close, he noticed that the boy’s eyes were lined with unnoticeable dark circles. On most people, it would make them look much older than they really were, but on the boy, it seemed to accentuate his youth. He silently wondered if the boy suffered from insomnia or if those circles were just the product of jet lag. He did say that he was from France. 

The next thing he noticed was the frown that was furrowing his brows together. It was obvious that the boy really did not want to be here. He then noticed that the boy was glaring at something. Following his gaze, he felt a little surprised at the fact that he was glaring at the floor.

He shook his head and looked out the window again. It was none of his business what the boy did and didn’t do. He could just be frustrated to be here. That, or maybe he was irritated to be placed right at the back of the class. 

He couldn’t blame him if that was the case. If was a new kid from a different continent altogether, he was sure that he would have wanted to sit in the front where he could be given the opportunity to socialise and make friends with his new classmates.

Or maybe not. He had long since accepted that he was a socially awkward duck that didn’t do anything unless coaxed into doing it by others. And even then, he was still very hesitant to do it.

Even though he didn’t mean to, his eyes travelled to the boy sitting beside him every so often. Despite his mind telling him to avoid the boy, he couldn’t help but feel rather curious about him. Every time he looked, he saw that the boy was still glaring at the floor. And by the fifth time that he had looked at the boy, he was almost convinced that the floor had done some terrible deed to the boy… Probably being dusty?

Roll call was soon taken, everyone replying to their names with distracted yes’s.

Then they were left to do what they want for about five minutes while the register was taken down to the main office.

Five minutes later, the bell for first period rang and everyone grabbed their stuff before leaving, many looking at their schedules before leaving the class.

And as per the norm, Eren was the last to leave, grabbing his stuff at an extra slow pace, completely forgetting about the new boy, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that... I personally don't think that this was a good chapter at all, but oh well. I tried my best.
> 
> Anyway, I'm currently working on an extra long one shot. I started it about a week ago and have only managed less than 1k words. I know, quite pathetic. But as I've said before, my life is quite hectic right now. I will try to either upload the next chapter within this weekend, or next weekend. 
> 
> Oh yes, I feel that I should tell you guys that I am going to put Prince on hold for now as I want to finish one story at a time. If I work on them at the same time, I might probably give up on one of them. I'm sorry to everyone who liked it and are waiting for an update on it.
> 
> Another thing before I go, I have read your comments on the previous chapter and I'm kind of in doubt as to whether or not I should change it slightly. One of y'all said that it was a bit much, while another said that it was good. To be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do about it. I'll leave it as it is for now... And I'll only change it if you guys seriously want me to. I'm not trying to be impolite or anything, and I'm not trying to favour anyone's comments or anything, but I'm in serious doubt about it... Could you guys help me out with it? 
> 
> I'm really sorry if anyone is triggered by this story and if you want me to stop it, please say so. I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings by it...
> 
> As always, like, comment, and criticize to your hearts content.
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet another chappie update for all of my wonderful readers! I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 5

A shiver passed through his spine, causing him to let out a shuddering breath in surprise. His arms instinctively crossed over his chest as if to retain warmth. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Once he was calm enough, he chanced a glance at the class to see if either of them had noticed his momentary disruption. He was thankful that no one did.

However, when he looked at the boy, the new boy, who was sitting just beside him on his left, his breath caught in his throat. The boy was looking at him again, giving him these intense stares that sent more shivers down his spine. He gulped thickly and forced himself to look away.

It was rather weird. So far, the boy was coincidentally in all his classes, and in every class, the boy would do nothing but stare at him the whole time. The stares weren’t ill-intended, but they would give him a sense of unease. It was beyond ridiculous really. Every time he would look back at the boy, he could never seem to decipher what emotions were running through those steel grey eyes.

He wanted to know what the boy was thinking, he wanted to know why the boy was constantly staring at him. If he were a lesser man, he would have immediately judged the boy and thought him to be some sort of stalker or killer. He wanted answers, but he was far too much of a coward to swallow his fear and ask. He didn’t want to anger the boy. He didn’t want to attract another bully.

The sound of a shrill bell cut sharply through his thoughts, making his gasp at the sheer suddenness of the annoyingly loud sound, signalling the end of yet another boring period and the start of a half an hour lunch break. Faster than what was usual, he stood and quickly packed his things, rushing out of the class before the teacher could officially dismiss them with useless homework. He didn’t care, he felt that he needed to get away from those sharp eyes that seemed to pierce through him straight down to his soul.

The minute he was out of the classroom, the noise levels of the school seemed to have picked up an octave or two. He raced past several rooms and entered an empty bathroom which was situated at the very end of the corridor. He dropped his bag down by the cubicles and made for the taps. He opened the faucet and placed both hands on the sink, considering the somewhat filthy mirror.

His cheeks were a little flushed as he panted softly, a little exhausted from his rush to get out of class. His muscles have not yet recovered from the abuse or last night, nor from this morning. They burned a little as he had admittedly run the whole way into the bathroom. It was a stupid decision, but he needed to get out. He needed to get away from him. Yet even now, although completely alone with his still racing thoughts, he could still feel those smouldering looks burning into the back of his head.

He shook his head a little roughly and cupped his hands under the cool, rushing water, bending over slightly so that he could splash the water over his face. He did these three times before he straightened up again, though not considering the mirror this time. He wiped away the stray rivulets of water that dripped down his cheeks and dropped onto his clothes. He flicked his fingers in the sink before wiping them on his pants, seeing as there were no towels available.

He decided to let his face dry naturally, not wanting to get this shirt wet and it would help to keep his head cool from the harsh temperatures outside. He turned off the faucet and backed away from the sink, turning around and picking up his bag from the floor. He was glad that no one had decided that they needed to use the bathroom because he needed to be alone for a little while. His trip here had done well to calm him down.

He shouldered his bag and straightened the straps neatly before leaving the bathroom behind and walked to the locker room. He needed to change his books before the next period started. And, he didn’t want to run into either Reiner or Jean. He did not have the money to pay for either of their lunches, or the whole teams for that matter. If he was lucky, they would all be in the cafeteria, waiting for him.

Biting his lip nervously, he walked into the locker room, letting out a relieved breath when he saw that no one was there. He could have a bit of peace before he had to confront his bullies and tell them the truth. Reaching his locker however, he sighed heavily as he thought of why he never tried to stand up to them. He didn’t know why he didn’t just report them to the higher authorities. But then he realised; no one would believe him. He was just a loser, a nobody. None of the teachers personally knew him. None of them cared about him. He was just a waste of space.

He heaved another sigh and slowly exchanged his books for the ones that he will need after lunch break. Although there were only four more periods left of the day, it seemed like it would be an eternity or a whole life time before the end of the day. His dad would thankfully be working the whole day and night, so he wanted to get home and see if he could catch up on some sleep before he could tackle his homework for the day.

Closing his locker slowly, he was again startled out of his thoughts, only this time, by the sound of an angry voice.

“Yeager!”

He turned to see who it was, though he didn’t need to. Because there was Jean, along with Reiner, marching towards him with a very prominent angry scowl.

He gulped and couldn’t help but to take an instinctive step back. His body froze up, tensing his muscles in preparation for the pain that was soon to be dished out to him again. Just the thought of being hurt once more, sent a spasm through his body, telling him to run and hide somewhere far away where these two could not touch him.

“Where the hell have you been, Yeager?! We’ve been looking all over for your sorry ass! You were supposed to buy us lunch, or have you forgotten about that, you little piece of shit?” Demanded Jean when he got close enough, the taller boys voice ringing almost painfully in his ears. Jean had slammed his hand into the locker beside his own one, creating an echoing sound that bounced off the walls with a metallic ring. Reiner was quick to stand next to Jean, giving him a trapped feeling even though, if he was quick enough, he could turn around and make a quick run for it.

“I-I’m sorry, J-Jean… Reiner… Y-you see, I don’t have the money today… I was in a total rush this morning and I didn’t think to bring any with me. I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you guys! I-I’ll pay for more lunch tomorrow! I promise!” He reasoned pleadingly with them, his voice quivering so much that it almost didn’t sound like his own.

But, his plea had fallen on deaf ears, for when he mistakenly locked eyes with them, he saw nothing but rage reflecting in their eyes. He knew then that he was dead meat.  
“You little shit! How could you possibly forget something so damn important? Do you want us jocks to starve to death? Who the fuck is going to pay for our meals now, huh?! And we bloody hell have practice later! Where are we going to get the energy to better hone our skills to win the cup this season?! This is all your fault, you fucking faggot!” Screamed Jean in utter rage.

When he saw Jean’s hand raise, poised to strike him in the face, he flinched and closed his eyes shut, not wanting to see them as they would both beat him to a bloody, unrecognisable pulp.

Then the sound of skin slapping against skin resonated throughout the room. But Jean’s fist had not contacted Eren’s face. 

So, he slowly opened his eyes, and gasped loudly at the sight in front of him. Jean’s fist was cupped in another hand, a smaller hand. The grip looked to be tight and painful. Following the length of the arm, his eyes widening when he saw who the owner was.

“You know, I may be new around here, but I didn’t know that useless idiots such as you little shits were the boss around here. I am so sorry to assume that it is the teachers and the principle who gives the orders around here. My mistake, I guess I will now have to rectify that thought.” Said a very pissed off looking Levi Ackerman, his voice low and dangerous, promising lots of pain and agony to his poor victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. I seriously did not expect it to come out as long as it did, but here it is I guess...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and if you guys were confused about the lunch part, well, I kinda changed chapter three where Eren was bashed by Reiner, but it's not much of a change, just less intense as it was. So if you guys want to, y'all can go and read it.
> 
> I guess I have to give an early warning, although Eren won't hurt as much by Reiner or Jean anymore, he's gonna be seriously hurt a lot a more by his father in later chapters, almost to the point of death. I'm really sorry if you guys will be triggered by that, and I don't mean to offend anyone by this story. Unfortunately, this story is my way of coping with life right now...
> 
> Anyway, enough about that! If you guys have any requests, please feel free to leave them in the comments. Oh, and I can't really remember if I said this, and I'm too lazy to check, but I'm working on an extra long one shot that I am hoping to publish by the time halloween comes around. so yeah, it might take some time before it's done, but I wanted to give you guys a heads up for it.
> 
> And as always, like, comment and criticize to your hearts content. It's always highly appreciated.
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my dearest, loveliest readers! Did you guys miss me? I sure missed you guys a lot! Anyway, here is a really, extra long chapter just for you guys. It's all in Levi's point of view. I know that you guys have been waiting on edge for yandere Levi to appear, so here he is. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it.

Chapter 6

Waking up in the morning was a chore. It’s not that he didn’t want to get up in the morning, he just didn’t see why he should. He practically had no purpose, no reason to live. He was just there, uselessly occupying space that could have been used more productively by someone else.

He stifled a yawn as he threw the covers off his body, stretching as he got up and sluggishly made his way to the bathroom across from his bedroom. He closed the bathroom door and walked to the sink, staring into the mirror with disdain. If it was even possible, he mused silently, the dark bags under his eyes seemed to have gotten a shade or two darker in the last weeks. Then again, he thought, it could just as well be because of his forced move from Trost in France, to Shiganshina in Japan.

The town, unlike Trost, was relatively small and lacked the tall skyscrapers that he was used to seeing in his daily life. Everything just seemed so crammed and small. Although, he was quite thankful that the convenience stores were quite close to his house.

He sighed and opened the faucet, cupping his hands under the water and then promptly splashing the water on his face. It was refreshing and successfully managed to wake him up. When he closed the faucet, he continued with his usual morning routine, having just realised that he will have to start attending school from today. Hopefully, it won’t be too much of a disaster.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When he left his house, he left early and locked the door. It was a bit far away from the school he was to now attend, but he didn’t mind it, he was a bit of an exercise freak. Heavens know that he hadn’t properly exercised since arriving here, it was about damn time that he got into a sort of routine.

So, he decided to jog to school. However, despite him leaving early, he was nearly late as he, although he won’t admit it, got lost several times.

He cussed darkly under his breath and held back a groan of frustration. Upon entering the school, he shoved past a few kids who were cruising into the school, not really caring that they were late for class. He may not have looked it, but he liked to be punctual for everything and anything. 

He walked over to the building that clearly indicated that it was the main office in the school. He sighed internally and mentally thanked who ever built the place. They obviously had enough brains to mark whatever each building was. He guessed that that was the only thing that was good about the school. Other than that, he doubted that he would very much enjoy his time in the school.

When he walked into the office, he was met by an annoyed looking, middle aged man. The man’s hair had quite a bit of grey hair between what looked to be dark brown strands of hair. Oh shame, he thought sarcastically, old man getting tired of life? His lips twitched slightly at the mocking thought. He pushed it away and approached the woman who sat behind a thin glass window. He assumed that she was the office clerk.

He tapped on the window lightly to get her attention. “My name is Levi. I’m the new kid. Could I have my schedule? I was told to come here to collect it.” He said, none too respectfully. He didn’t care for respecting his elders, because why the hell should he?

The clerk, as expected, gave him a condescending look and shook her head before getting up and walking over to the multiple metal cupboards in the back of her office. She opened an upper drawer in which she struggled to find what she was looking for. After a moment of searching, she found what she needed and shut the drawer closed before walking up to the window. She took out a single sheet of paper and slid it through the small slot at the bottom of the window.

“Here you go. This has both the schedule as well as your student details. You should receive your student I.D. in about a weeks’ time. That man over there will take you to your class. Enjoy the rest of your day.” She said and pointed to the grumpy man that he saw just now. He nodded his head and didn’t utter another word to the woman. He glanced at his schedule once before he folded it and put it in his pocket. He then walked up to the man.

“I take it that you’re Levi Ackerman?” The man asked stiffly before he could say anything else. He blinked in surprise at the tone of the man. He kind of expected for the man to typically act nice to him as he is a new student, but oh well. Guess not. He nodded his head at the man who sighed and ran a hand through his hair agitatedly.

“Very well, follow me then. You are going to be in my class for the remainder of the year.” Said the man gruffly and turned to walk out of the office, not caring enough to look back and see if Levi was following or not. But it didn’t matter to Levi anyway, nobody in the world cared about him, so why should he?

It took a few minutes, and a few twists and turns in the corridors, but they finally made it to class. Levi was thankful that he had memorized his way here and took note of what each building was called, as once again, he was thankful that they were all clearly marked. 

The man opened the door and entered, gesturing for Levi to come in as well. He did, and he internally groaned as a bunch of girls started to sigh and swoon at the sight of him. It was fucking ridiculous. Couldn’t girls control themselves? He also took note of how many of the guys were giving him mean looks. But oh well, he thought as he internally smirked, they weren’t going to like him at all in the next minute or so. 

The man cleared his throat. “Good morning everyone. I assume that you have all enjoyed your weekend, yes? Well, during the weekend, this boy has been transferred here. I expect you all to treat him the way you want to be treated. If you will, please introduce yourself to the class.” 

Levi internally sighed and didn’t give an indication that he heard the man. “My name is Levi. 16. Transferred here from France. And that’s all you are getting out of me, you brats.” He said vaguely, his tone unintentionally dripping with disdain. Some of them had gasped in horror, others stared at him in shock and surprise. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and click his tongue in annoyance. And then, the class became as silent as a graveyard and he had to hold back a nasty snarl.

“Okay, with that said, you can take a seat beside Yeager. Yeager, raise your hand so that he will know where you are.” The man said as he looked at a boy in the corner of the room. There were a few people who had disgusted looks on their faces. Levi frowned but didn’t ponder upon it. It was not his business to meddle with the lives of useless brats.   
Then his eyes took in the sight of the boy that the man had looked at, unaware that said man was calling out to the boy. The boy’s hair was a beautiful, chocolatey brown colour that looked so soft and fluffy. It was messy, but Levi didn’t seem to mind that at all. He briefly wondered if the boy’s hair would feel as soft as it looked. Next, he noticed that the boy was very thin and skinny, though not anorexic. He knew that he would be able to pick up and carry the boy with no trouble at all. 

“Oi Yeager!” The man yelled, trying to desperately grab the boy’s attention. The boy was looking out the window with quite a cute expression, it was one full of longing and almost diminished hope. He wondered if something happened to the boy. He held back a frown.

The boy jumped in his seat a little and most of the class hid their nasty chuckles and sniggers. Levi seriously wanted to punch their faces in already. When the boy looked up, his neck looking as if it snapped painfully as the boy turned his head sharply, their gazes met instantly, and Levi felt transfixed, the breath being taken away from him.

Those eyes, they were so beautiful. He thought, his heart beat increasing ten-fold. The boy’s eyes were a beautiful shade of green, and the parts that caught the rays of the sun, reflected a beautiful aqua blue colour that blended so well together. They reminded him of the ocean. He felt that he could get lost in those beautiful orbs. He wanted to stare into them forever.

But all too soon, the boy broke their intense stare in favour of looking down at his desk. “Y-Yes sir?” The boy addressed the man beside him, who had sighed. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for some time now, Yeager. But seeing as you responded eventually,” The man then turned to look at Levi. “Go take a seat next to Yeager. No complaints. Now, the rest of you, please be silent while I take roll call.”

Levi internally jumped for joy., though he didn’t let it show on his face. He walked towards the boy, fully aware of the boy’s nervousness. Though why did he have to be nervous? Levi mused. Maybe because he looked way too intimidating? Levi wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. But he couldn’t help it, this was his coping mechanism, his way of surviving through the day without going completely batshit crazy.

Then their eyes gazed into the others again, though it was quickly broken as the boy had looked away shyly, a small blush adorning his cheeks. Levi held back a smirk. It was utterly adorable. Though, he couldn’t help but feel confused as the boy looked as if he conflicted with himself. But why would that be the case? The boy was gorgeous! All he wanted to do, was to take the boy into his lap and hold him close, to chase away any fear that the boy had within himself. But he couldn’t do that. The boy was not his, at least, not yet.

Levi walked to the desk beside the boy and pulled the chair back, letting it scrape across the floor and he sat down. And that’s when he noticed it, the filthy dust on the floor. He glared at the floor as his ocd began to kick in. The need to clean and scrub the floors until they mimicked a mirror coursed through his veins. He gritted his teeth and continued to glare at the floor as if it was his personal enemy. How could the ground staff allow such monstrosities to occur? This is an outrage! He thought bitterly, almost unaware of curious eyes boring into the side of his head.

But all too soon, the bell rang for first period.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Levi could not believe his luck. So far, he was in all the classes with the beautiful, green-eyed boy. Right now, it was the period before lunch break. He didn’t know what class he was in, because quite frankly, he didn’t care, not while he had the boy sitting so close, yet so far away from him. In every class, he ditched listening to the teachers in favour of observing the boy.

Just by looking at the boy, Levi had found out that the boy had a few cute quirks. Like the way his left brow would twitch when a difficult question was asked. The way the boy rolled a pen or pencil in his hand when he concentrated on his work. The way the boy would lightly poke out his tongue when he studied something in his books. Apart from that, he also noticed that the boy’s shoulders and muscles would tense every now and then.

He also noticed that the boy would look at him from time to time. And every time he did, their eyes would lock gazes for only but a moment before the boy broke contact in favour of going back to his studies. He loved it when the boy did that. It meant that he was noticing him. He felt silly and giddy, but in a good way. He wanted all the boy’s attention for himself. He wanted to keep the boy for himself. He didn’t want to share…

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of the shrill bell, signalling the start of lunch break. He blinked as reality came back to him. He then looked back at the boy and was surprised at how fast he was packing his bag. Before he could do or say anything, he has been meaning to talk to the boy during the break, the boy had bolted out of the door before the teacher could dismiss them. Levi’s frown deepened. It was odd, from what he has seen, the boy liked to take his time and be the one to exit last. He shrugged to himself. Maybe the boy needed to take a shit badly.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Everyone around him chatted annoyingly loud and the teacher shouted out the last bit of homework they had due the next day. He barely listened as he didn’t care, and he stood up to pack his bag. As he did so, a blonde girl past him, giving him a flirty look that did nothing to him. He couldn’t care to spare her a second glance, choosing instead to zip his bag and walk out of the classroom.

As he did, he saw the beautiful boy coming out of the bathroom which was at the very end of the corridor. He seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. When the boy was just out of sight, Levi had decided to follow the boy, thinking that he could get him alone for just a few minutes and talk to him. He slowly followed behind the boy, a good few meters in between them.

He hid behind a wall when the boy stopped, thinking that he had been caught. But when he heard a relived sigh and a continuation of footsteps, he realized that he was wrong. He waited for a few seconds until the footsteps come to a halt again before he moved from his place towards where the boy had walked into. But then he stopped dead in his tracks. His blood instantly freezing in his veins as an angry voice spoke to the beautiful boy.

“Yeager!” he heard a soft thump against metal, probably a locker. “Where the hell have you been, Yeager?! We’ve been looking all over for your sorry ass! You were supposed to buy us lunch, or have you forgotten about that, you little piece of shit?” The same voice demanded, sounding angrier as they spoke out.

“I-I’m sorry, J-Jean… Reiner… Y-you see, I don’t have the money today… I was in a total rush this morning and I didn’t think to bring any with me. I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you guys! I-I’ll pay for more lunch tomorrow! I promise!” He heard the beautiful boy try to plead in that sweet voice of his. His tone was desperate and anxious, something that should not be there. Levi felt his blood begin to boil violently, coursing like a hurricane and tsunami in his veins. He began to walk in, his anger beginning to show on his face as the angry person spoke again. 

“You little shit! How could you possibly forget something so damn important? Do you want us jocks to starve to death? Who the fuck is going to pay for our meals now, huh?! And we bloody hell have practice later! Where are we going to get the energy to better hone our skills to win the cup this season?! This is all your fault, you fucking faggot!” The angry person, now identified as a blonde asshat, screamed at the top of his lungs and raised his fist.

Levi quickened his pace and got there just in time to stop the blow from hitting the beautiful boy. He caught the fist in his hand. He didn’t fail to notice how the boy visibly flinched at the sound that seemed to echo off the walls and how the boy had curled into himself just a little bit more. It caused all his anger to show within his eyes as he glared daggers at the owner of the fist and at the other blonde boy that stood just behind the asshat.

“You know, I may be new around here, but I didn’t know that useless idiots such as you little shits were the boss around here. I am so sorry to assume that it is the teachers and the principle who gives the orders around here. My mistake, I guess I will now have to rectify that thought.” Said a very pissed off looking Levi, his voice low and dangerous, promising lots of pain and agony to his poor victims. He had to hold back a small smirk when he heard the boy gasp loudly.

The blonde boy with the fist had winced and his hold on the hand tightened painfully so. “What the fuck?! Who the fuck are you? And would you let go of my hand? It fucking hurts!” The annoying blonde shouted, making his ears ring a bit at how high pitched the tone was.

He allowed himself to smirk, it was evil and showed all his true intentions. “You really are a sick little fucker, aren’t you? Here is a beautiful boy that is in obvious pain because of you. But then I come alone to give him justice, and suddenly, I should stop because it’s hurting you? Where the fuck is the sense in that, you little piece of shit? I should exact you all the pain and suffering that you have caused this boy. I should make you pay.” He did not scream, but he might as well have, because the words hung in the air, a threat, a promise.

Levi didn’t wait for anyone to react, so he gripped the hand in his tighter and twisted it, chuckling as he did so, a sickening crack following. The blonde had screamed and the other too.

“Jean!” The other blonde maneuvered around the blonde in his grasp and aimed a punch towards Levi, who ducked just in time and raised his knee to the offending blonde’s crotch, making said blonde double over in pain and clutched his crotch. He then kicked the other blonde’s knees so hard that the blonde crumbled to the floor with a howl of pain.  
His smirk widened. “I really hate it when I am interrupted in what I am doing. Good boys wait for their turns, you little shit. I will get to you just now.” Said Levi as he turned back to the annoying blonde who was shaking in his grasp. Good. They should all fear him. No one should ever touch his beautiful boy in a hurtful manner, never. He will kill anyone who lays so much as a pinky finger on the beautiful boy’s hair.

“As for you, you asshat, I want you to apologise to this beautiful boy here.” He gestured to brunette who was shocked, frozen in place as if he was paralysed, fear clear in his beautiful green eyes. Levi frowned as he did not like that look on the boy. It was way too horrific. The beautiful boy should be smiling and laughing, hopefully because of him, Levi.

“If you do that, then maybe I will consider sparing your pathetic lives.” He said and mercilessly shoved the blonde boy, making him stumble and fall. Though the way he fell, awkwardly on his knees, he let out yet another yell as he looked at the brunette, humiliation dominant on his face. “As if I would ever apologise to the likes of scum like him.” The blonde spat out hatefully and glared at the pair of them.

That statement made his anger turn to rage and he walked up to the blonde. Without giving a warning, he raised his foot and forcefully brought it down on the blonde boy’s chin, another crack resonating in the room. He didn’t wait. He raised his foot and brought it down on the fallen boy’s stomach. He repeated the action about three or four times, no one was keeping count, so nobody could be sure.

By the time Levi was just a little bit satisfied, he heard a faint sound of soft footsteps before he felt a hand clutch very weakly at the back of his shirt. “P-Please stop…” The sweet sound of the beautiful boy’s voice whispered so very near his ear. He suppressed a shudder. He let his foot come back down and he turned to face the boy who looked down at the ground, tears flowing down his cheeks.

“I-It’s enough… Pl-please don’t kill him…” His voice was so soft and so sweet. Levi felt compelled to do as the boy asks. So, he nodded his head and turned back to the blonde, just for the heck of it, he gave the blonde boy one more kick, though this one was the most powerful one. The blonde boy gasped in pain and spat out a little bit of blood, making Levi grimace in disgust.

“You should be fucking grateful that I’m letting you go. Now get the fuck out of here. And if I ever hear or see that you’ve tried to hurt this boy, this session will seem like a fucking slap on the wrist compared to the devastation that I could cause you. And don’t you dare try to tell anyone about this, or you will suffer a thousand times worse than this.” Said Levi, his voice even, and his tone deadly like acidic poison.

He held back a sadistic chuckle when the other blonde boy had nodded his head and swiftly picked up the beaten blonde and high tailed it out of there without another glance back at either of them.

When the blondes were gone, Levi turned his full attention to the brunette who still seemed shaken. “Hey,” Levi spoke softly, his tone completely different to when he was speaking with the blondes. This time, it was gentle, and caring. “Are you okay?” He asked as he gently brought his hands up to the boy’s cheeks, tilting his head up so that the boy can look up at him.

“Th-Thank you, Levi… B-But… you shouldn’t have done that.” The boy whispered back to him, tears still flowing down his cheeks. “I-I… I would have been able to handle myself.”  
Levi only shook his head, keeping eye contact as he gently brushed away the tears with the pads of his thumbs. “You clearly needed some help back there. Who knows what kind of despicable things could have happened to you if I didn’t step in and beat the crap out of those guys. Who were they, by the way?” 

The brunette didn’t speak for a moment. He glanced away and bit his lip, which Levi stared at the entire time that the boy did that. “The one that you kicked…” The boy started hesitantly as he subconsciously leaned into the gentle hands. “His name is Jean, while the other… His name is Reiner. They’re both jocks on the rugby team.” 

Levi nodded his head and stored that piece of information away for a later date. For now, he had to take care of the boy in his arms. 

“Okay, enough about them. For now, I’m going to take you out to make sure that you’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you go guys, chapter six. an entire chapter in Levi's point of view. I hope that you all liked it. I don't think the yandere part was as good as you guys hope, but I haven't read many yandere Levi fanfics recently, so I was basically doing this from scratch. But I really hope that you guys like it. If you don't please tell me, and please tell me which part of it you don't like or agree with and I will try to change it to the best of my abilities.
> 
> On a side note, I should tell all of you that I might not be able to update next weekend as my final exams are coming up over the next three weeks. But I am seriously trying to finish the one shot I have that is for halloween. I want to publish it on halloween, but I might not get a chance to do so because of studying, so please understand that. Though I do promise that The one shot will be up within the next week, if not on halloween.
> 
> If don't post on halloween, happy Halloween! Don't all of the spookeables eat you alive~!
> 
> p.s. If you hadn't already, I would like you to check out my other fics and tell me what you think of them. And if you have any requests, please tell me about them in the comments. I do have a list of future fic ideas in my bio if any of you are interested.
> 
> peace out!
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know that this is a really early update, but I wanted to give this to you guys anyway. So, enjoy!

Chapter 7

To say that he was in shock, would be an understatement of the century. No one had ever stood up for him before, let alone nearly beat up his bullies to a bloody unrecognisable pulp. It felt… Good. It felt like he meant something, that he was important enough. He didn’t even mind that it was the creepy new guy that kept staring at him in all the classes.  
Right now, he was being dragged out of the school by the same boy that beat up both Jean and Reiner. Where they were going, he did not know. But he felt that he didn’t really care, though he didn’t want to get in trouble.

“L-Levi?” He called out softly. “Where are we going?” His tone was shy, and soft. He didn’t want to anger the other boy, not when he had just saved him. As soon as he spoke, their pace slowed down ever so slightly, making him breath a small sigh of relief. His back was still sore, and walking fast did not help matters in the least. 

Levi gave him a small smirk when he turned to look Eren. He felt his face flush a little at the look, it made butterflies flutter restlessly in his stomach. “What’s your favourite flavour?” The taller boy asked instead of answering his question. Eren blinked in confusion as his brows knitted ever so slightly.

“Excuse me?” He asked politely. “But what do you mean by that?” He tilted his head to one side, a cute expression on his face. Levi chuckled and tightened his hold on the boy’s hand gently, reassuringly. “Ah, nothing dangerous, I promise.” The taller boy teased. “I’m going to buy you ice cream, so I need to know what flavour you fancy.” 

Eren gulped a bit and looked away, wanting to hide the pained look in his eyes. “Thank you, Levi. But you don’t have to do that. I haven’t had ice cream in who knows how long, so I really don’t know what flavours there are.” The smaller boy whispered and bit his lip, holding back tears that threatened to escape from his eyes.

It’s been so long since he’s had a treat like ice cream. The last time he had ice cream, was when his mother was still alive, just a few days before she was murdered right in front of him, when he was ten years old. He never pledged revenge on those people, he knew that his mother would not want him to waste his life trying to find the people that he may never again see for the rest of his life. And he understood that perfectly well, considering that there were well over seven billion people in the world. Still, that did not mean that he was truly over it, he hadn’t truly mourned the death of his mother. He was never allowed to.

During his musings, he didn’t notice that they had both stopped walking and that his head was tilted down as a single tear slipped from the corner of his right eye. He also didn’t notice that Levi had taken a few steps closer to him, standing so close that he practically towered over the small and vulnerable boy. But what he did notice, was that a pair of soft, gentle hands were placed on top of his cheeks, the soft pad of the thumb caressing his cheek, wiping the tear away. 

He gasped and looked up, staring into those stormy eyes that captured all his attention, and he felt that he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. His breath also seemed to cease completely, feeling that he didn’t need to do such trivial, mundane things, not while he was with Levi at least. He was so enamoured by those intense eyes, that he did not notice that the taller boy had leaned forward.

“You know,” Levi began, his voice low and deep, sounding so wonderfully pleasant in Eren’s ears. “I’d be really happy to get you all of the flavours of ice cream that the world has to offer, just to find out which one you like the most. And I want to do this for you. You’re clearly going through a lot, and I heard that eating ice cream helps to calm you down. Besides, it’s probably a million degrees outside, having the cold treat will do us both good.”

Eren couldn’t help but to lean into the gentle touch that silently gave him promises of safety and protection, which was weird. He didn’t know the taller teen at all, he was a practical stranger that wouldn’t stop staring at him. Yet still, the child in him relished in the gentleness of the taller teen’s hands. For about six years, the only thing that he has experienced by another’s hands were pain and misery. 

“L-Levi… I…” He began hesitantly, not sure of what he was going to say to the taller boy. His words had touched him deeply of course, though he was still not sure why. It felt weird to be this… Affected by a boy he hardly knew. But before he could say anything else, the taller boy placed his finger against Eren’s lips, effectively silencing the smaller boy.  
“It’s okay, Eren. You don’t have to say anything, I know. For now, would you let me treat you?” Levi asked softly, his voice still low and still so deep. Eren felt his face warm up. What was this boy doing to me? He thought. Why am I so affected by his words? Am I going crazy?

Eren closed his eyes and nodded his head slowly, ignoring the concerned voice in the back of his head for now. Right now, it felt so… So good to be so close to a person who seemed to actually care for him. Maybe he was naïve, maybe he was just so innocent, or maybe he just craved the touch of gentle hands comforting him, but whatever the case, he didn’t want this moment to end.

His eyes opened when he heard a deep chuckle coming from the taller teen, he could literally feel the vibrations of the laughter course through him. He then looked up at the taller teen with questioning eyes. “W-What’s so funny?” Eren asked as he tilted his head just a tiny fraction to the left.

Levi just shook his head and took just a step back away from the smaller boy. Eren had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from whining at the loss of the close contact that they had just a moment ago. “Nothing, you’re just so damn cute. Oh, and where the hell are my manners?” Said Levi with a mischievous smirk. “I haven’t properly introduced myself to you. My name is Levi Ackerman. I hail from the far lands of the Trost district in France. I have come in peace only to serve the fairest of the dames.” Levi finished and bowed dramatically.

Eren couldn’t help the dark blush that bloomed over his face. He didn’t expect the taller teen to talk so sophisticatedly, as if he was a knight from King Arthur’s time. Even so, Eren couldn’t help but giggle at the teen, feeling the stress of the day melting away ever so slightly. He decided to play along.

“Is that so, Sir Ackerman? In that case, let me introduce myself. My name is Eren Yeager. And uh, I guess I’m from here…” He finished lamely and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. But he could tell that Levi didn’t mind, as he just took Eren’s free hand and kissed his knuckles gently.

“A pleasure to formally meet you, young Eren.” Levi said, still in that weird voice, and stood up straight and looked Eren in the eye, not yet letting his hand go. “So, what will it be, young Eren? Would you allow me to spoil you with ice cream?” Levi asked teasingly and Eren felt his face get even more hot as he thought that the look suited Levi’s face really, really well. 

“I-I…” Eren stuttered and gulped. “I… Yes, of course. Lead the way, Sir Ackerman.” Eren finished and commended himself for not stuttering that time. Levi just chuckled and pulled the boy with him.

“To the ice cream parlour, it is then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's not as long as the previous chapter, but I hope that the fluff makes up for it. The reason why I wanted to update this today, is because I feel like I've let you guys down. I had a fanfic that I really wanted to update yesterday for halloween, but I'm nowhere near done with it. So, my brother suggested that I just upload it next year...
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for disappointing anyone who was probably waiting for me to update yesterday. And I also hope that this makes up for it. 
> 
> If you haven't already, please go and check out my other stories, it will be highly appreciated if you were to tell me how they are and if you like it. And if you have any plot ideas for me to try out, please type them down in the comments section! Or if you don't have ideas, please go to my bio and check out the ideas that I plan to tackle at some point in time or the other.
> 
> And as always, like, comment and criticize to your hearts content. It will be highly appreciated.
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies~!!! Did you guys miss me? I sure missed you guys! I am finally back online again and my exams are finally over! Hopefully I will be able to update you guys regularly from now on. 
> 
> Anyway, here is a new chapter that I'm sure that you all have been waiting for! I tried to make this one a bit long to compensate for the long time that I had been gone for, and I hope that you all will enjoy it as must as I enjoyed writing it!

Chapter 8

The walk to the ice cream parlour was relatively silent. Considering how early it was, there was hardly anyone seen walking on the streets. It was only then that Eren had realised that they had just bunked school so that they could get a cold treat. His nerves started kicking in and, like the good school boy that he is, felt ashamed of himself.

“W-We should go back to school soon…” Eren mumbled and looked down at his hands that were playing with the hem of his shirt, not wanting to look the taller boy in the eye in case he had angered him by his words. He felt Levi’s intense gaze on him again. “Go back…?” Levi asked, though it was almost as if he was talking to himself. Eren knew then, that he had angered the taller teen.

“After what had nearly happened earlier? I’d rather not let you go back there. At least, not until tomorrow. Too many questions might be asked. I’ve dealt with those types of assholes before, I know that they will pin the blame on you, despite my warning. And right now, I don’t want you to go through that sort of shitty drama.” Said Levi more loudly, a sharp edge to his tone. A glare sets in his stormy eyes.

Eren couldn’t help but flinch at the harsh tone, thinking that he was going to be struck by the taller teen. “I-I’m sorry…” Eren said, fear lacing through his quivering voice. He subconsciously crossed his arms over his chest, making him look smaller than he truly was. “I-I didn’t… I didn’t mean to anger you! P-Please don’t hurt me!” Exclaimed Eren who had taken a few steps back just in case the taller boy wanted to hurt him.  
There were hardly any people around, so he didn’t have to worry about anyone witnessing the probably violent scene. He closed his eyes tightly as he once again felt the sting of tears form in his eyes, threatening to escape from the corners of his eyes. He honestly didn’t mean to upset Levi, not now that they were getting on relatively well. If he was being honest, he thought that maybe he could have started a friendship with him, considering that the taller teen did help him just a few minutes ago.

A pair of strong arms encircled his shaking being, providing comfort and protection, something that he was not used to. His shoulders tensed just a bit when he heard a soft, almost exaggerating sigh coming from the person. He hesitantly looked up, and was pleasantly surprised that it was Levi who was holding him in such a way. The butterflies returned to his belly when he realised that Levi was not in fact angry at him. Why else would he want to hug Eren, if not to comfort him?

“Oh Eren,” Levi sighed fondly when he parted from the smaller teen. Eren didn’t know why he felt a little disappointed at that. “You truly are naïve to the nasty world that we live in.” The taller teen teased with a smirk. “I’m not angry at you, I don’t think that I could ever be. I’m just trying to protect you. I don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

When Eren looked up into Levi’s eyes, he just knew that his saviour was being honest. Besides, Eren reasoned. Why would Levi have a reason to lie to him? Eren looked back down at the ground to wipe away the tears from his eyes. “I-I’m still sorry about that…” Eren whispered just as Levi had sighed again.

“It’s fine, Eren. Don’t beat yourself up about it. You had a good point. We should be in school right now, I agree. But as I’ve said just now, I don’t want you to get hurt, especially not by those two blonde fuckers. Who knows what I would do to them if I ever caught them ganging up on you again.” Said Levi, though the last part was whispered so lowly, yet so menacingly, that Eren did not hear it. But what Eren did notice, was the odd glint in the taller teens eyes that sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine.

He didn’t comment on it, not wanting to make Levi mad again. So instead, he gave Levi a small smile. “You don’t have to protect me. I can handle myself.” Said Eren, quite pleased that the tremor from before had left his voice, but still, his voice was still soft, almost whisper-like.

Levi gave Eren a sceptical look, raising his eyebrow as he shook his head. “Right. I’m not going to take away your independence, but I am going to help you with this.” Levi vowed, looking at the smaller boy seriously. “I will not stand for those fuckers taking advantage of you. If they do hurt you again, I will attack them.” This time, Levi didn’t bother to hide the malicious intent in his voice, wanting Eren to understand him.  
Eren shivered again and resisted the urge to flinch and run away from Levi. Instead, he stood his ground and shyly shook his head. “I appreciate that you want to look out for me Levi, I really do…” He bit his lip nervously as he spoke. “But I don’t want you to get into trouble just for my sake. You’re new here, you don’t know the kind of power that Reiner and Jean have over the school. They could hurt you, they could even get you expelled! I don’t want that for you, I don’t want you to get kicked out just because of me. Please, I’m not worth that risk.” 

“But you are,” Levi said without thinking, interrupting Eren before he could continue. “I don’t care about them. You saw how I beat the shit out of them. Do you honestly think that they could hurt me?” Levi shook his head. “They won’t be able to. They’re not smart enough to land so much as a pinky on a single strand of my hair. And don’t worry about me being expelled if it ever came down to it, I won’t allow that to happen, because I…” Levi trailed off, looking away from Eren, a distant look crossing his eyes, making Eren feel a bit worried.

“Because what?” Eren gently questioned, confused yet curious to know what the older teen had to say. But Levi had just sighed and shook his head again. “No, don’t worry. It’s nothing that you need to be concerned about.” Said Levi, his voice oddly neutral, but the look in his eye was the same one that sent shivers down Eren’s spine, though this time, ones that he liked.

Eren bit his lip and nodded his head, not at all believing that reply, but chose instead to keep quiet about it and to change the topic. “So, uh… Ice cream?” Eren mumbled nervously and looked away. He wished that he had never spoken. Things were way too awkward for his liking. Therefore, he never tries to socialise with anyone. He always does or says something to mess up. He cusses his bad luck.  
He was not surprised that Levi did not say anything. He was convinced that he was mad at him. But despite that, Levi began walking again, Eren quick to follow.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they reached the ice cream parlour, Eren was more than surprised at how big the establishment was. The outer walls were purple, dotted with multiple colours to make it look like it was coated with the coloured sparkles that kids love to have on their cold treats.

Above the glass, automatic sliding door, was a large cartoon picture of a little girl with two little stubby pigtails. Her mouth was open, and her tongue was sticking out to lick the large, five-layer ice cream cone that was dripping chocolate syrup that she held tightly in her fist. Above and below the cartoon, in two tones, was the name of the business in a bubble font; Chilly’s Treats!!!

As they walked into the building, Eren couldn’t help but to nice the paper that was framed on the wall to the right of their entry. A few bold words, typed in an arch shape, stood out to him; Proud to be international! Eren wondered if that was an advertisement for some other company.

But when he looked to the front, his jaw practically dropped to the ground. All around the three walls were open glassed freezers. It was divided into four sections. At the far left was a section which you picked out what ice cream you wanted. Then was an area where you could pick out what sauce you wanted. After that, there was area in which you could pick out what kind of topping you wanted. And then to the far right, was a few tills in which the baristas would weigh the treat and put a price to it. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by a nudge to his side. He shook his head and turned to look at the older teen standing next to him. He was more than a little surprised to see a small smirk present on Levi’s face. Eren had thought that Levi was still mad at him, but it was clearly not the case. 

“Go pick out whatever you want, you deserve this.” Levi was being sincere, Eren noticed, his heart skipping a beat. “B-But Levi….” He wasn’t given a chance to say more, as Levi had placed a finger on his lips.   
“I insist, Eren.” Said Levi earnestly, giving him a small wink that made his breath catch in his throat. Then Levi pulled away, and Eren once again felt strangely sad about that. Seriously, what was wrong with him?  
“Uh… O-Okay… If you insist…” Eren stuttered, mentally chastising himself for doing so, and he hesitantly began to walk towards the first section, Levi falling just behind him. Upon reaching the glass freezer though, he finally understood why there was that poster in the wall. It was clearly international as they had a wide selection of ice creams that had names which he could not pronounce. Though he did recognise the gelato and pistachio to be Italian ice creams. Or at least, he thought that it was Italian.

He didn’t want to seem like an idiot or a fool, so he didn’t try to ask. Fumbling with the hem of his shirt, Eren bit his lip as he tried to decide on what he wanted, not noticing that an employee had come to serve them.   
“Ah, Levi. How nice to see you again so soon!” A young woman’s voice spoke up suddenly, effectively startling Eren from his deep concentration. He looked up, and was met by a pair of sparkling honey eyes. She looked to be around his age, or maybe just a little older than him.

“So it is.” Said Levi, a little dryly. Eren thought it was a bit strange that Levi spoke differently with this woman, then he did with him. Then again, it could just be his non-existent imagination. 

“So, who’s your friend here? And aren’t you supposed to be in school?” She asked, and Eren noticed that her smile was a bit false when she looked at him. But he was not surprised. Everyone looked at him like that. Well, everyone besides the older teen standing next to him. “And I didn’t know that you had any friends.”

“Shut up, that’s none of your business, Petra.” Said Levi, his dangerous as he too noticed the look that the woman, now known as Petra, gave Eren. He did not like it at all. Not one bit. Levi wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and show everyone who he belonged to. But he couldn’t do that, not yet at least. He had to earn the boy’s trust before he can court him and claim him for his own. “Just serve us our ice cream so we can get out of her.”

Eren was confuddled by the exchange, and briefly wondered how they knew each other. Before he could ask, Levi had turned his head towards him and gave him a small smirk. “As I’ve said just now, pick whatever you want. I’ll pay for both of our treats. No arguments with me, Yeager.” Said Levi in a playful manner, completely different than the murderous tone he had used with the strawberry blonde-haired woman. Eren would have protested, but he noticed that Levi was still very much irritated.

Not wanting to upset the older teen, he slowly nodded his head and gave a small smile in return. “Okay…” He said softly and turned to look at the ice cream labels. Since he didn’t recognise most of flavours, and since he wasn’t feeling adventurous, he just chose three flavours that he thought were the safest to have; Strawberry, chocolate, and caramel. One scoop of each to be put in a bowl. He didn’t exactly want to deal with sticky fingers, so he didn’t opt for the cone.

He noticed that Levi chose three flavours as well, one that he recognized and two that he had no hope in pronouncing; Aux pepites de chocolat, A la noisette, and caramel, all served into a bowl as well. He was curious about it, but he would ask Levi later, when they were away from the woman that kept sneaking him mean looks.

After that, in the next section, he chose a light chocolate sauce, just a small drizzle over the rather large scoops. Looking at Levi’s one, he saw that it was a rich chocolate sauce, a generous amount was drizzled over Levi’s equally large scoops of ice cream. It made Eren want to giggle. He did not think that the taller teen would have such a sweet tooth.

In the toppings section, Eren felt a little braver and asked for both nuts and coloured sparkles, though a little of each. He didn’t want to overdo it, both health-wise and considering that Levi was paying. Eren noticed that Levi chose both chocolate chips and a generous serving of nuts. Now he was really starting to get concerned. Having too much sweets like that could really give him tooth aches and maybe even diabetes! But Eren held his tongue, not wanting Levi to blow a fuse.

Then their bowls were taken and weighed before Petra rang it up. When the bill came up, he was surprised that his own was only about ten dollars, while Levi’s was about thirty dollars! Well, maybe that could have been because the ice cream flavours he chose were ‘international’, and his was commonly bought everywhere.

Even so, Levi didn’t flinch when he saw the price, and instead just calmly took out his wallet and payed the bill, taking the slip in return. Levi grabbed their bowls and gave Eren his one.

“Oh uh… Levi?” Petra asked before they could turn to leave. Levi sighed exasperatedly and turned to give the woman an annoyed look. “What now?” He asked harshly, making Eren flinch. But Petra was not phased at all. 

“Um… When you’re free uh… Would you like to go on a date with me?” She asked, her tone hopeful and almost pleading, as if she had been meaning to ask him for a while now. But Levi just glared at her and turned away. 

“No. Sorry, but I just don’t like girls, let alone you.” Said Levi as he grabbed Eren’s hand and quickly rushed out of the ice cream parlour before anyone else could say anything, completely missing the enraged look that Petra had given Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Levi finally begins to crack and show just a tiny preview of his yandere side O.o I hope that you all enjoyed it, and I hope that you are all not too angry at me for making Levi seem like a little kid who doesn't know when to stop. But oh well, I thought that it was cute. Don't worry, I will explain the ice cream that Levi chose, in the next chapter.
> 
> Kudos to those who recognise the fancy ice creams, ones which I have never tried in my life, and probably never will as I've never seen it here where I live. And by the way, for those who do know the ice cream, could you guys please tell me how to pronounce them? I seriously have no hope in doing so by myself *sigh*
> 
> Before I forget, I haven't completely abandoned writing fanfiction in the last three weeks. I've started writing two, one shots and I'm almost done with them. Hopefully, if things go my way, which it hardly ever does, then I will either update them later today, or tomorrow, though I don't want to make any hasty promises like last time... *grumbles under my breath*
> 
> Anyway, I want to thank everyone who has read, commented and liked my works so far. You guys are the absolute best, and I hope that you guys will continue to support my works, future works, and myself. 
> 
> About other fandoms, I want to write fanfiction for Kuroko's Basketball (Akakuro). Would you guys read it? Please be honest. And I've started writing a one shot for Yuri on Ice, but I'm kinda stumped on that one, as I have a bit of writer's block for it...
> 
> As always, like, comment, and criticize to your hearts desires. It will be appreciated!
> 
> P.S. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I'm thoroughly surprised that I haven't received any hate comments for any of my works! I'm truly honored that my readers are liking my works! *hugs everyone*
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my absolutely adorable readers! Bet you guys weren't even expecting to see me soon, now did ya? Well, here I am, back again with a brand new, long, chapter, just for you guys! I'd like to think that I did good on this piece, but I'll leave that up for debate. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

The grip on his arm was not painful, but Eren could still feel the amount of strength that Levi had in his hold. It felt powerful. It made him feel a bit apprehensive, as the taller teen could easily snap his arm in half if he wanted to. And right, it didn’t help matters that Levi still had a sour look on his face. He didn’t say anything since they’ve left the ice cream parlour. He wanted to wait for Levi to calm down first before he could talk to him.

Levi did not let his arm go for quite some time, he noticed. Not until they were quite a distance away from the parlour. He heard Levi sigh heavily, chancing a glance at him to see how he was doing. Levi looked a lot calmer now, just as he had before they met the strawberry blonde-haired woman named Petra. 

“L-Levi…?” He called out softly, not exactly sure if his calm face was just a façade or not. But Levi did not answer him, and neither had he looked at him. It puzzled Eren, but he didn’t say anything else. He left Levi alone to his thoughts. He instead turned his attention to his surroundings, having never been to this somewhat high-class area before. 

The grass in the parks were trimmed neatly, short and fresh looking. The trees looked old, but well maintained, not a crack could be seen on the pavements near the trees. Even the flower beds were flourished with beautifully bloomed flowers of all colours. It was a beautiful site to behold, indeed. He wondered how he had never seen this place before, having lived in this town for his whole life. He then remembered why; his father. 

Eren gulped as he thought of that unpleasant man, and wondered if he already knew that he was not in school now. His father would be seriously pissed off if he did. Eren couldn’t help but flinch at the thought of what his father would do to him. As grateful as he was to Levi for doing this for him, he was not looking forward to going home.

A gasp felt his lips when he felt a strong hand rest on his shoulder, snapping his head up to look at the person who was touching him. He sagged in relief when he realised that he was looking Levi, who had a look full of concern and worry. “Eren, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” Levi asked frantically, though his voice was gentle, understanding. Eren really wanted to hold the taller teen and lean on him for support. He wanted to be held tightly and be told that everything was going to be alright.

But he blinked back the tears that had formed in his eyes, and he shook his head, attempting to smile reassuringly. “Y-Yeah… I’m fine, L-Levi… I… I was just remembering what had happened earlier…” He lied, not wanting Levi to worry about him so much. As much as he wanted to tell Levi everything, he couldn’t. It would only make his situation worse. And what worried him, is that, he didn’t know how Levi would react once he knew. He had a feeling that he would try to interfere like he did earlier today, but much worse. And that scared him.

Levi gave him a sceptical look, a flash of something passing through his eyes, something that made a shiver run down Eren’s spine. “Tch, those idiots won’t be bothering you, not now that I’m around. Rest assured, I won’t let them lay a single finger on you, not ever.” Said Levi with conviction. His voice low and deadly, like a large python coiling in anticipation, ready to snap and strike out at any moment.

Eren gulped as the hand on his shoulder tightened just a bit, but he winced. His shoulder was still sore from when Jean and Reiner had pushed him against the lockers. Levi snapped out of his daze and gave Eren an apologetic look. “Ah, I apologise for that. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Said Levi as he let go of Eren. He shook his head, rolling his shoulder to lessen the slight throbbing sensation. “It’s fine. I’m okay, I promise.” Said Eren hurriedly, not wanting the other to feel bad.

Levi gave him another look, but shrugged and nudged him. “Alright. I’ll let it go. For now, do you want to sit by the bench there? Under the shade?” Levi pointed to where he was talking about. And indeed, the whole bench was covered in shade, as it was situated just under a tree, looking out into the dull grey mountains on the horizon. “It wouldn’t do for our cold treats to melt.” Levi continued.

This time, Eren could smile a real smile. He nodded his head, looking up at Levi and giving him a grin. “Sure, I wouldn’t mind that.” Said Eren, and blushed a bit when Levi gave him a smirk. “Good, then let’s go.” Without further ado, they walked to the bench and sat down. Eren was weirdly pleased that they were sitting so close together, but a comfortable distance away.

Eren lifted his spoon hesitantly, and started poking his ice cream, not sure if he should start eating it or not. He heard Levi chuckle beside him, making him look at him. “There’s no need to be nervous, Eren.” Said Levi as he scooped a piece of his ice cream into his spoon. “It’s only me. I don’t care if you are a messy eater. And besides, ice cream tastes better when it is a solid, rather than a liquid. If that’s what you like, I could have taken you out for milkshake instead.” Levi teased, giving him a mischievous look.

Eren blushed and looked away bashfully, scooping up a bit of his ice cream into his own spoon. “Y-Yeah… And I’m not a messy eater.” Said Eren defiantly and he placed the spoon in his mouth properly for emphasis, not noticing the look that Levi gave him as he did so.

When he pulled out the spoon from his mouth, he savoured the sweet taste, enjoying his once in a life time treat. It tasted so delicious, far better than he remembered from when he last had ice cream. 

“So, uh… Levi?” He asked softly after a few minutes of silence and eating ice cream. Levi was broken out of his trance, having been looking at Eren the whole time. “Yes? What is it?” He prompted softly upon seeing Eren’s nervousness.

“I uh… I wanted to ask… um… About your ice cream…” He whispered, turning his head away to hide his embarrassment at such a ridiculous thing. Levi had raised an eyebrow, and smirked just a bit, scooting just a little bit closer to the younger boy. “Well, what about it?” Levi asked, his voice suspiciously low in a good way. Eren hesitantly looked back at Levi.

“I… uh, well, I didn’t recognise the two of the flavours.” He said sheepishly, looking away again. “I wanted to ask if you could tell me what it was.” He requested hopefully, looking back at Levi with a shy look. Levi had to resist the urge to squeal and hug the boy tightly. Eren was just so cute~!

Levi just smiled at him instead. “Of course, I’ll tell you.” Said Levi as he sat up a little straighter, feeling ridiculously happy that Eren had asked him something, even if it was a silly thing like ice cream names. He looked down at his bowl, pointing at the light brown scoop. 

“These are French treats. This one is called, Aux pepites de chocolat. It means Chocolate chip in French.” He said and smiled, pointing at the slightly darker scoop of ice cream. “This one is called, A la noisette. It means Hazelnut in French.” Levi held back a grin when Eren frowned cutely. “The last you, you obviously know it as caramel.”

“I see…” Said Eren, rather intrigued, and flushed, that Levi knew French. Maybe he took it as an extra language subject from whatever school he was in before? Eren couldn’t tell for sure. “But, if they are that, why not just call it chocolate chip, and hazelnut respectively?” Eren asked, genuinely curious about it. He found it weird that they would name a treat something in a different language, when it looked the same either way.  
Levi had to chuckle at that, and he leaned back in his seat. “I don’t know the specifics, but I suppose it’s how the treat was made. They were labelled differently so that everyone will know that there is a difference. I think, that these ones either take a bit longer to make, or they add a different type of ingredient to make them unique.” Said Levi, very much happy to share something of his home country.

Eren looked at Levi in surprise. He was not expecting that kind of answer, but he somehow knew that the taller teen was not lying to him. He then had to ask a question that’s been playing in his mind as Levi had answered his question. “Really? And, if you don’t mind my asking, how do you know this?” Eren asked softly, though he didn’t think that his question would be a dangerous question.

It was further confirmed when Levi gave him a smirk. “Ah, you see, apart from these being my absolute favourites, I grew up in France, in Trost to be exact.” Eren’s eyes widened, almost comically. He may not have been very bright in geography, but he did know the two largest cities in the world were found in Europe. Trost in France, and Stohess in Germany. If you were from any one of those cities, you were an elite person.  
“Wow… That’s… That’s amazing!” He exclaimed, though he just remembered now that Levi had already told him about, when he introduced himself like a knight. He didn’t really think much of it then, but he certainly was now. And it didn’t seem like Levi was angry about repeating himself. Said teen chuckled at his enthusiasm. 

“It’s not all that impressive. I just moved here about a week ago. I will admit, this town is a lot smaller than what I’m used to, but I’m sure that I’ll get used to it in no time at all.” Said Levi, looking at the brunette with adoring eyes that made Eren’s heart skip a beat. 

“Well, I guess… Welcome to Shiganshina!” Exclaimed Eren with a grin, making Levi chuckle and reach up to ruffle the smaller boy’s soft hair. It felt so good against his fingers. “You’re adorable,” He mumbled to himself. Eren didn’t hear it, but he did blush at the action, congratulating himself for not flinching from the contact. 

When the hand moved away, it was placed just behind him, Levi crossing his legs. “so, uh…” Eren started again. “What made you want to move from such a wonderful place, to a place like this?” Eren asked softly, not at all minding the warm, strong hand lying just behind him on the back rest. 

The light-hearted atmosphere dropped a bit. Levi tensed and looked away from the younger boy, not being able to look him in the eye, lest he see the anger and bitterness in his eyes. “Ah, that’s… A bit personal. I will tell you when I get to know you better.” Said Levi, his voice tight with unexplainable emotions.

Eren ducked his head in shame, thinking that he had upset Levi in some way. “I-I’m sorry… I-I d-didn’t mean to upset you…” Eren mumbled as he sat a bit stiffly, irritating the bruises on his back. He heard Levi sigh, but he didn’t want to look at him, he didn’t want to see the anger directed at him. He flinched when he felt a hand on his chin, making him look up into those stormy grey eyes, completely devoid of any negative emotions. 

“Eren, don’t be silly. I could never be mad at you, even if you hated me, which I hope you don’t. I’m just feeling a little home sick. I’m sure that I will be fine within a few days’ time. So, don’t be sad about that. Don’t be afraid to ask me anything. I’m actually happy that you are taking the time to get to know me, something that no one has tried to do for as long as I’ve been here.” Said Levi, his voice soft, and gentle, trying to make Eren feel better. It was working.

“O-Okay…” Eren whispered, blinking back the unintentional tears that had formed in his eyes. Levi smiled and raised his hand to cup the boy’s cheek, gently caressing it.

“Shall we finish our ice cream now? Before it completely melts?” Levi asked, the look in his eyes turning mischievous again. Eren blushed and nodded his head. “Y-Yeah, okay.” 

“If you want,” Levi started, his voice gone low again. “I could share mine with you. I promise that it tastes divine. Fitting for a fair dame such as yourself.” Eren gasped at that title, and pretended to be a little offended. “I can assure you, Mr Ackerman, that I am certainly NOT a girl, and neither am I fair.” He said defiantly, feeling a bit of confidence that he used to have before his mother had been murdered.

Levi chuckled and gave him a sultry smirk. “Ah, but you see, you neither have to be a girl, nor fair, to be a fair dame.” Eren sighed in exasperation at that, and decided that he was not going to argue with Levi’s logic. “Fine fine,” Eren mumbled when he saw Levi scoop up a bit of his ice cream into his spoon and held it up to him. 

“Are you sure that I can have some? It is yours, and it was a bit expensive… I don’t want it to go to waste…” Asked Eren hesitantly, not sure if he truly could have a taste of something so expensive, but he was tempted none the less. Levi just smirked at him and held it a bit closer. “I’m dead sure. Now come on, open wide~” Levi teased.

Eren blushed and leaned forward, opening his mouth as he did so. The spoon was then placed in his mouth, and Eren closed his lips, sucking the sweet treat off the spoon before Levi took it back. As soon as the cold treat had touched his tongue, his mouth immediately burst into a wonderful taste of flavours. The three flavours mixed so well that it felt like a heaven on Earth. He swore that he had never tasted something so good in his life before now.

“And…?” Levi prompted with a knowing smirk. “Does it taste good?” Eren had to take a moment before his brain could register that Levi had spoken to him. He felt incapable of doing anything as he was taking his time to process the fact that he was eating something as good as… What was it again?

When he finally snapped out of it, he noticed that Levi was staring at him with a smirk that made him blush. The taller teen was sitting a bit hunched, his one hand was holding his bowl of ice cream, elbow on his knee as he held the bowl away from Eren. The other hand, his other elbow was also rest on his knee, was cradling his chin.

“Huh? What?” Eren asked, confused, still didn’t hear what Levi had said. Said teen chuckled and straightened up. “Ah don’t worry about it. That expression tells me everything anyway.” Levi simply said, smirking a bit wider. “But I was right, it is delicious, no?”

Eren blushed again and nodded his head, looking away from Levi. “Y-Yeah… I liked it…” Eren mumbled, embarrassed that he had reacted the way he did. He didn’t mean to do so, but it was just so good. Who could blame him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and he looked back at Levi, wanting to ask the question that was on his mind.

“Um, Levi? If it’s not too personal… May I ask how you know that woman from the parlour?” Eren asked politely, not sure if Levi will get mad again, considering that he was annoyed with the strawberry blonde-haired woman before they left, and when they had met. What was her name again? Petra?

Eren flinched when Levi groaned in annoyance and glared off into the distance, almost as if he was blaming the scenery for what he was feeling. That thought almost made him giggle.

“I don’t know her at all. Ever since I moved here, I’ve seen her around a couple times. Most of the time she was with this other blonde guy. From roundabout the second time we coincidentally met, she has been trying, and failing, to get into my pants. What a bitch.” Levi sighed as the end of his rant. Eren relaxed a little when he realised that the taller teen would not snap and lash out at him. But he was a bit confused.

“What do you mean that she was trying to get into your pants?” Eren asked innocently, having not had any friends, he never did catch on to the common slang. Levi snapped his head to look at the brunette, surprise dancing in his eyes. “What?” Levi asked in disbelief. “You really don’t know?” 

Eren nodded his head, honestly not getting what Levi was trying to say. But he got the feeling that he was supposed to get it anyway, as if it was common knowledge or something. He blushed again when Levi gave him a smirk that sent chills down his spine, but in a good way if that made any sense. Levi chuckled.

“Ah, don’t worry about it then. In a nutshell, she was trying to get me to agree to go out with her on dates.” Said Levi, feeling very happy that Eren was so innocent. It made him confident that the smaller teen has never been with anyone in an intimate way. He couldn’t wait to have the boy as his own. He swore that he would show the boy a good time, all the time. Oh, if only he could ask the boy out now…

Eren nodded his head, still a bit confused as to why Levi had said that phrase, but shrugged it off and decided that he should just forget about it. “Ah, I see. But have you been turning her down? She seemed like a nice person…” 

Levi scowled at that, the thought of being with anyone but the boy sitting next to him made him want to gag. “Fuck no. I have a nasty feeling that she is with that other blonde guy I mentioned just now. But who the fuck knows? Either way, I would never even think of dating her.” Said Levi, trying to calm down for Eren’s sake. He didn’t want to scare the boy off.

“Oh…” Eren could not believe what he had heard. If she was in a relationship, why would she try to pursue one with another person? Was she not happy with her current boyfriend? But still, that doesn’t give her the right to go and cheat on another person if she is in a relationship. It was wrong.

After that, they fell into a relatively peaceful silent, occasionally having bit of their ice cream, and Levi sharing his with Eren. When they were done with their ice cream, Eren not being able to finish his own, and feeling guilty about it, Levi stood up and took their bowls, walking to a trash can and dumping them in.

Once Levi got close again, Eren looked away as he mumbled his thoughts. “Levi, I really enjoyed what you did for me, both at school and with the ice cream. I feel that you really didn’t have to do any of those things, but I am still very much grateful that you did. I feel much better now, so thank you for an amazing time…” Eren looked back at Levi, still feeling nervous.

“Since you don’t want us to go back to school, I don’t want to take up any more of your time. I want to go home now, as there are a few things that I need to do before my father gets home from work…” Eren internally sighed in relief when he didn’t stutter at all. Maybe Levi won’t see through his lie. As much as he knew he couldn’t, he wanted to spend a bit more time with the foreign teen. He wanted to talk to him more. But he needed to go home and check that his bruises have not gotten worse.

Levi’s eyes narrowed just a bit, detecting the lie that Eren had blatantly said to his face, but he also saw the desperation in the other’s beautiful eyes. It struck a nerve deep within him, making him think that maybe he had done something wrong and that Eren wanted to get away from him. 

“Yeah sure…” Levi muttered, though feeling that he should do something and make amends for something that he didn’t know he ‘did’. “But can I at least walk you home? At least that way, I know that you are safe and that you won’t be mugged in some alleyway or something.” Levi rambled.

Eren couldn’t help but giggle at the other, nodding his head in confirmation, happy that his wish came true, and that he could spend a little bit more time with Levi. “Of course, I would love that. Thank you, Levi.” Said Eren, not registering that he could be wasting Levi’s time.

They both genuinely smiled at each other as Eren led the way home, Levi close by his side. As they walked, slowly, they talked about different things, and occasionally commented on either the scenery or the few people that they had passed.

When they had gotten to the street that Eren lived on, he was very sad to say goodbye to the older teen as he had the most fun in those couple of hours than he had in his entire life. Although still hesitant, he felt that he could now say that he had one person who he could call a friend.

“Ah well, this is where I live,” Eren half-heartedly gestured to his house, feeling glum. “I guess I have to get going now. Thank you so much for today, Levi. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” Eren promised as he turned to leave. 

“Wait, Eren,” Levi called out suddenly, making Eren turn back to look at him in confusion. “Yes? What’s wrong?”

Levi rubbed the back of his neck, giving Eren his usual smirk. “I was wondering if we could exchange numbers? You know, so that we could chat a bit later?”

Eren shook his head, not believing what he was hearing, but he felt so happy at the request. He gave Levi his biggest grin yet, one that seemed to light up his whole face. “Sure!” Eren exclaimed and eagerly gave his number to Levi, and just as equally eagerly took Levi’s. It was the only number that he now had, other than his father’s. This was a happy moment for him, and Levi too felt so happy that he was the one that made the smaller boy smile so brightly.

“So, I guess that this officially makes us friends now.” Said Levi, who stuffed his phone into his pocket. Eren grinned broader at that. “You mean it? We’re really friends now?” At Levi’s nod, he jumped on the taller teen and gave him a big hug. “Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!” He then let go of Levi, not stopping his grin.

“Well, I’ve got to go now, bye Levi! I promise that I’ll message you later!” Exclaimed Eren as he skipped away to his house, the thought of them separating for a few hours not bothering him in the least, not noticing the shocked and utterly happy expression on his new friend’s face.

But, when he walked home, and closed the door, a terrific chill had clawed down his spine, sending a wave of terror to flood through his veins.

Grisha Yeager was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter* Bwahahahahahahah! Bet you weren't expecting something like that! I was honestly contemplating as to whether or not I should split this chapter, but I decided not too. This will give me some time to right up the next chapter, as you all can imagine what is going to happen next.
> 
> I'm sorry to say this, but I need to put the fluff away for a few chapters and a warning for those who haven't figured it out yet.
> 
> THERE WILL BE MAJOR ABUSE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Guys please, the next chapter will probably be something similar to the prologue, if you guys don't like it, then please don't read the next chapter when I do publish it. I know that most of you will be disappointed, but it is necessary for the plot. If any of you will be kind enough, could you guys help me out with the next chapter? You know, with the actual abuse? I tend to sometimes go overboard and I don't know when enough is enough. I want to keep you guys as happy as possible...
> 
> But on a brighter note, thank you to everyone who has comment and read and liked my works so far! ANd I want to say that I am so damn happy that this story has reached over 4.4K hits! Thank you guys so much! It really means a lot that so many people around the world have seen my terrible writing skills....
> 
> Oh, and about the ice cream, I literally went and googled what they looked like, and I'm sorry to those who have eaten them if I got the colours wrong. But in my defence, I wasn't wearing my glasses so I probably saw them wrong. *sigh*
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed Thanksgiving, and your weekend! 
> 
> As always, like, comment, and criticize to your hearts content! It will be much appreciated!
> 
> P.S. A shout out to @ceceartistofdeath. Your comment had made me laugh for half an hour straight, and gave me inspiration for you know which part ;)
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I guess I'm finally updating, huh? I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I just didn't exactly have enough inspiration to write up this chapter. It's probably not as good as my previous chapters, but at least it's something, right? 
> 
> But anyway, Warning: 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY FILLED WITH ABUSE! 
> 
> IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED, PLEASE SKIP RIGHT UNTIL THE PAGE BREAK! 
> 
> *takes a deep breath and huffs* that is all for now, so I will keep shut and let you guys read on!

**So Irresistible**

**Chapter 10**

 

_ No _ , Eren reasoned as he shook his head.  _ He couldn't be here! He wasn't supposed to be back until after ten tonight!  _ Taking a deep breath to help calm himself, he slowly turned around from the door, peering into the living room. And there, sitting on the couch with a dark glare, was his father. An angry scowl settled on his brows, and his long hair was loose, framing his face in a way that sent multiple shivers running down his spine. 

 

Eren gulped thickly and avoided his father's gaze, choosing to look at his feet rather than meeting those rage-filled eyes. “H-Hi dad…” Eren whispered in a meek voice, finding that he can't talk properly as his throat clogged up with bile. His heart began to race at impossible speeds. He knew he was going to get it this time. He knew that his father was not going to show any mercy. He wanted to bolt and duck for cover, but his feet were grounded, frozen… He wouldn't be able to move even if he wanted to. 

 

“ **Where the fuck were you, boy?** ” 

 

Eren's body trembled and his palms felt sweaty. He clenched his hands into tight fists to help him stay focused on the here and now. He wanted to curl into a tight ball and never face the world, or his abusive father. He was in such a good mood. He had finally gained a person who has could call a friend. Someone who he could trust and count on. He had a good time when they left the school. 

 

Clearing his throat so that he could speak, he knew that he couldn't tell his father the truth. He couldn't give away Levi, he could not allow his father to know that he has a friend. He has to protect Levi from his father at all costs! He won't be able to live with himself if he lost the one thing that managed to make him smile genuinely! 

 

“I-I…” Eren began, clearing his throat again as the bile refused to go back down his throat. “I w-was out…” he whispered, still not looking at his father. He could feel the tension getting worse, a knife could have cut through it. His body refused to stop trembling. He was showing weakness, something that he should not be doing. He should be used to this, he should be used to getting negative responses from his father for every little thing that he did. He should be used to this fearful environment that he could not escape from. He should not be wishing that his mother was alive. He should not be wishing that she could protect him from this man. It was his fault that she was dead. His fault that she could no longer hum in the kitchen as she lived around to both clean and prepare dinner for the both of him. It was his fault that she could no longer smile as if she didn't have a care in the world. 

 

“ **That does not answer my fucking question!** ” Grisha got up from his seat on the couch and grabbed something beside him. Eren didn't see what it was when he looked up in fear as his father began to stalk towards him. Backing away into the wall, he flinched and closed his eyes again, only to gasp in pain as his hair was tugged on harshly, mercilessly. Whimpering, he slowly let his eyes open, staring at the man who towered over him in such a terrific way. He shuddered, and now that he had his eyes open, he could force himself to look away. 

 

“You truly are a bloody ungrateful  child.” Grisha spat out, and Eren cringed when he smelt his father's breath, reeking of nothing but alcohol and cigarettes. “I've been so lenient with you ever since my lovely wife, Carla, has left us. And now, you go and take all of my pity and rub it all over my face. Tell me, boy,” Grisha leaned closer, and Eren could not move away as his head was trapped against the wall behind him. “ **Do you fucking enjoy treating me like a fucking fool? Do you enjoy tarnishing my well respected name? Do you enjoy making me angry?!** ” Grisha yelled and Eren flinched again, tears forming in his eyes as the hold in his hair grew ever stronger, more painful. He was sure that his father was going to pull out his hair. 

 

“Well,” His father demanded. “ **_Fucking answer me you useless boy!_ ** ” Eren choked out a gasp as his head was pulled back and backed against the stone wall. He bit his lower lip to keep from crying out. It hurt so much, and he was reminded that his head was bashed against the lockers in school. “N-No!” Eren defended himself. “No I-I don't…” Eren whispered this time. He didn't know what to say, and felt that he should not have raised his voice. His father will be so angry. 

 

“ **_Did you just raise your voice to me?_ ** ” 

 

Eren was flung onto the ground, landing on his back on the wooden floor with a loud ‘thud’. He bit his lip so hard that he could taste a bit of blood. He had to be quiet, he didn't want his punishment to be worse than what it could be right now. Then an object was thrown none too gently onto his stomach, making him double over and unconsciously grab at the familiar object. Feeling the material in his hands, he instantly knew that it was his school bag, and his eyes widened in shock as he looked up at his father, who now seemed to tower over him like a monster that hides under the bed and in the shadows. 

 

How did his father get his bag? Wait, didn't he have his bag with him? No… He held back another gasp. He dropped his bag in the locker room when Reiner and Jean had cornered him, and he had forgotten to pick it up again when he left with Levi!  _ Shit! _ Eren thought as he scooted away from the looming figure above him. _ How could I be so damn stupid!  _

 

His father only walked closer, making him feel like an animal that's about to be slaughtered in a slaughterhouse. He could hear his heart pounding painfully in his ears, his blood rushing like water in the oceans during the full moon. His body would not stop trembling, and his hand slipped in his need to get away from his father. He gasped as his head banged against the floor when he slipped, further adding to the blinding throb at the back of his head. He hoped and prayed that he did not have a concussion after this. 

 

“ **Stay still, you useless boy!** ” Grisha suddenly growled out and bent down to grab one of Eren's legs in a hold that seemed to have cut off his blood circulation. Again, he bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. His back was so sore, and his head was even more so. He didn't need his legs to add his legs to his long list of injuries. So he stayed still like he was asked to, tears welling up in his eyes and slowly trickling down his face. 

 

“ **I give you everything that you could possibly need and more, and you repay me by skipping class?!** ” Grisha seethed. “ **Your principle gave me a fucking call, telling me to come and pick up your shit, because you skipped class!** ” 

 

Eren's heart was pounding in his chest, and not in a good way. His eyes were widening like saucers.  _ How would the principle know that? Nobody cares about me. Nobody normally notices me unless I'm humiliated in the halls… Unless, it was Reiner and Jean that told him…  _

 

“ **So tell me now, boy, where the fuck did you go, and who the fuck were you with?!** ” Grisha had reeled back his hand and clenched his fist before slamming it into the boy's stomach. Eren choked out a painful gasp that turned into a whimper as he heaved and clutched his bag tightly. He could tell that his father was really pissed off. Not only did they lack in supplies for alcohol, but Eren had been reported skipping class. 

 

“No one!” Eren cried out when Grisha punched him again, this time on a bruise on his side. “I-I just skipped class on my own!” He had to protect Levi at all costs. Who knows what his father would do if he were to come to know that he was hanging out with a friend. “A-And I-I wasn't w-with anyone! I swear! I'm sorry father! I won't do it again!” He pleaded pathetically, hoping that he will somehow get through to his father. 

 

But, judging by the crazed look on his father's face, it didn't look like he did. 

 

In fact, he probably made the situation worse for himself. 

 

But that was fine, because at the very least, Levi will be kept safe from his father… 

 

**††††††††††††**

 

Levi stood there, gaping after his new friend. He turned around and began walking away in a daze. His body tingled from the hug that he had received from Eren. It felt warm, and pleasant, and made him fall for the beautiful and innocent boy even more. He wanted nothing more than to run back to Eren and hold him close in his arms. He wanted to attack the boy with endless kisses and hugs. He wanted to take the boy for his own. 

 

Thinking back on the last couple of hours, Levi couldn't help the stupid smile that slowly crept onto his face. Today had certainly been the best day of his life. And later tonight, he will get to text Eren. He felt giddy, like he never had before. It was wonderful, and he didn't want these feelings to stop. 

 

But then, his thoughts turned to why he had the best day of his life, and it wasn't a good variable. It was the two asshats that he beat up because they dared to hurt his Eren. 

 

He grit his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. Merely beating them up had not been nearly enough to satisfy his hunger for revenge. He wanted blood. He will make them pay dearly for what they did to Eren. He will make them suffer. 

 

A cold, dangerous glint filled his eyes. No one will ever dare to hurt his Eren once he's done with those two blonde bastards. No one will ever dare to touch his beloved queen. He will make sure of it. He will get rid of every filth that tries to taint his sweet Eren… 

 

Later that night, Levi sat on his bed in nothing but his boxers as he fiddled with his phone, contemplating as to whether or not he should wait for Eren to send the first text. But, after nearly an hour of waiting, he decided to send a message first. 

 

**From: Levi 22:33 pm**

Good evening, my beautiful friend. This is Levi Ackerman. I hope you're alright from this mornings activities. 

 

Upon sending it, Levi held his breath and waited for a reply, hoping that Eren will do so soon. 

 

However, he had to let go and take a deep breath in.  _ Maybe Eren was still busy with something? Maybe he was exhausted from today and went to bed early? No, he said he would text, so maybe he was still busy with something. Yeah, that's it, he's still busy. I should give him some time before he replies.  _

 

And so, he settled deeper into the bed and waited. And waited, and waited, eventually drifting off into a fitful sleep, not receiving a reply at all the entire night, blissfully unaware of Eren's critical condition… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ducks behind the couch* please don't hate me! I'm really sorry about this! 
> 
> I didn't complete the abusive scene, because I didn't have the heart to do so! I don't know how I ended up writing this piece, but I did. I honestly didn't intend for it to get so bad, but... 
> 
> *sigh* anyway, I hope you all liked the yander Levi part! The next chapter is going to be in Levi's point of view. 
> 
> I was thinking that I should add Levi hearing about Reiner and Jean reporting Eren to the principle. And maybe I should add a scene where Levi kills one of them? I don't know... 
> 
> I've never done a fix like this, so you guys will have to help me out and tell me what you think should happen, please? It will be highly appreciated! 
> 
> Oh, and since today's the 25th, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LEVI AND VIKTOR! 
> 
> I was going to write a one shot for today, but I decided not to. Writers block is seriously annoying! *grumbles under my breath*
> 
> One last thing, about My Little Jewel. This will be the deciding factor, do you guys want a second chapter for it? I'll be more than willing to write it, but as I've said to everyone who requested it, I will need lots of motivation and inspiration! Your comments on this will be more than enough! 
> 
> Again, a personal thank you to everyone who has read, commented and gave kudos to my works! It seriously means a lot to me! You guys are awesome and what makes me want to continue writing, even through my writers block. 
> 
> Peace out! 
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello my beautiful readers! Bet you guys weren't expecting me to write up a new chapter so soon, did ya? Mwahahahahah! 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is completely in Levi's pov. We get to see his yander side again! Yay! I hope you all enjoy it!

**So Irresistible**

**Chapter 11**

 

_ “Hush little baby, don't you cry. Momma's gonna wipe your tears, and hold you tight. Hush little baby, don't you cry. Momma's gonna fight your fears, and make you smile.”  _

 

**_That voice… I know that voice… Momma…? Are you here?_ **

 

_ Looking through the murky darkness that surrounded his entire being, he found the source of the soft lullaby that was being sung in a gentle voice, it was his now late mother.  _

 

_ The scene before him was one that would make many hearts melt. His mother was laying down on the bed beside his younger self. Her pale, and fragile arms were wrapped securely around him, comforting him from a hellish dream. Her presence was what actually comforted him. Having her around him, he could not ask for a better support pillar. His mother looked exactly as he had remembered her. She looked exactly like she did in her last moments.  _

 

_ Her hair was long and thin, almost wiry. Her skin was pale and grey. Her eyes were bloodshot and sunken, noticeable dark circles marked the skin around her eyes. She looked so weak and sickly, like she wasn't going to last much longer, which she wasn't. Levi knew that she was going to die right beside him in her sleep.  _

 

_ And yet, no matter how many times he sees this scene playing out in his head, he is never ready to face her death. It always comes as a surprise for him when he sees her die. It always breaks his heart, every time he is forced to see her die.  _

 

_ Here she is, lying on her deathbed beside him, not at all worrying for her health. She worries more about comforting her son, Levi, than she is trying to keep herself healthy. That has always been something that he disliked about his mother. No matter how sick she was, she would always make sure that he is safe and healthy first, before anything else.  _

 

_ And then it happens.  _

 

**_No! Momma, please!_ ** _ He begs as he watches them slowly fall off to sleep, Levi’s younger self, then his mother.  _ **_Please stay awake!_ **

 

**_Don't go! Momma! Momma!_ **

 

_ As the time ticks away, her breathing becomes weaker and weaker, intervals between breaths becoming longer and longer. And before Levi knows it, her breathing stops completely.  _

 

**_Momma!_ **

 

************************************************

 

Gasping as his eyes shot open, Levi jolted upright, sweat trickling down his forehead as tears cascaded from the corners of his eyes. He grit his teeth as he furiously wiped away the tears, unable to stop the memories he had of his mother from entering his mind. 

 

He was only a little boy when she had died, eight years old. Back then, he was so young, and so innocent. She tried to protect him from the horrors of the world, never mind that they were living in one themselves. They were batshit poor, and couldn't afford to send him to school. They lived in the slums of Trost, and the only way that they could make an income, was by stealing, and his mother selling her body to any bloke who would pay a good price. But, most of the time, it was hardly enough to get by, just scraping past to make an ends meet, which they sometimes didn't. 

 

Running a hand through his hair, he forced the memories out of his mind and sighed aggravatedly. The nightmare he had was one that he was used to seeing. It was recurring, and never left his mind. 

 

His eyes glanced to the side of his bed where his phone sat. Picking it up, he quickly unlocked it and saw the time. 5: 21 am, just a few minutes before his alarm could go off. He then checked to see if he had any messages, just now remembering that he had sent a message to his beautiful friend. 

 

Upon seeing no messages, he frowned in disappointment and sighed, opening the chat to confirm that he did indeed, not receive any messages. 

 

**_From: Levi 22:33 pm_ **

_ G _ _ ood evening, my beautiful friend. This is Levi Ackerman. I hope you're alright from this mornings activities. _

 

That was the only message on the chat, and Eren had not even seen the message. His frown deepened as he typed out a message and sent it, hoping that Eren will see it when he gets up and will reply. 

 

**From: Levi 5: 24 am**

Good morning, my beautiful friend. I hope you had a wonderful sleep. I'm looking forward to seeing you again. 

 

Shaking his head, he came out of the chat and disabled his alarm before leaving his phone on his bedside drawer and getting up to do his daily rituals. 

 

By six, he had showered and gotten dressed for the day. He took his phone from his room before going to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, which just consisted of toast and tea, black tea to be more specific. 

 

Checking his phone to see if Eren had replied, his mood became sour as Eren did not reply. Negative thoughts began to run through his head. 

 

_ What if Eren hated me? What if he thought I was weird? What if he didn't want to talk to me? No, Eren was just asleep! He had to be! That's the only thing that could be keeping him from texting me. That's got to be it! If it wasn't, why would he give me his number? Why would he agree to us being friends? Was he just taking pity on me? Did he say that just to make me feel happy? Did he even mean it when he agreed? Was he lying to me?  _

 

His mood dropped even more, irritation sinking into the front of his mind. Because of this, he was tempted to just ditch school and stay here. He didn't want to see or talk to anybody. He didn't want to talk to anyone but his beautiful friend. He wanted to see only Eren, and talk to only Eren. He wanted Eren. And Eren only. 

 

He opened the chat again. 

 

**From: Levi 6: 18 am**

Hello again, Eren. I just want to check up on you. Are you okay? You haven't replied to either of my messages. I'm starting to worry about you. Did those asshats do even worse damage to you? 

 

He was probably sounding desperate, but he wanted to hear from Eren again. He wanted to talk to the shorter boy. On top of the irritation he was feeling, anger began to make itself known within him. He swore that if he ever saw those fuckers anywhere close to his Eren, he would slaughter them like animals before thoughtlessly dumping them in some back alley away from prying eyes. He would make them suffer for hurting Eren, his beautiful boy. 

 

With thoughts of how to kill those fuckers in the most painful way, he cleared up the table and washed the dishes till they were squeaky clean, which took about three or four thorough washes. He then wiped the table clean and put everything away. 

 

Lastly, he packed his bag and walked to school, this time arriving just on time as he chose to walk slowly, hoping that Eren would be in school today. Eren still had yet to reply. 

 

************************************************

 

Upon arriving at school, he ignored all of the school populace and made for the schools locker room. 

 

When he got to his locker, he opened it and glanced to the side where Eren's locker was located. It was not hard to spot, because it had the most graffiti on it. And not good graffiti either. There were a few choice words spray painted on it with many dicks drawn beside the words. It was horrific, and many of the kids who walked past it, laughed merrily at it and even dared to take pictures of it. 

 

Levi was starting to see red. How dare these filthy maggots make fun of his Eren?! How dare they mutilate Eren’s part-time property in such a lewd manner?! How dare they make a victim out of his Eren?! 

 

Levi’s body was trembling as he forced himself to look away, growling under his breath as he gripped the door of his locker and banged it open again, gaining the attention of some of the students. He ignored them and angrily packed his books for the day like a child who was suppressing a temper tantrum. He wanted to hurt all of these shit heads! He wanted to rip them all apart! How could they be so cruel to such a beautiful being like Eren?! How could they?! 

 

Just as he forcefully slammed his locker door shut, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Glare set, he whipped around to see who would be his victim of frustration. He was not surprised to see that it was the blonde girl from yesterday, the one who kept giving him flirty looks. If it was even possible, his irritation seemed to get worse. 

 

“What the fuck do you want?” He demanded rudely at her annoying smile. It faltered but she stupidly stood her ground, not realising that she was going to converse with a pissed off animal. “Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you,” She started off in a too pleasant voice that sounded fucking horrible in his ears. It only added to his want of Eren. He wanted to go and search the school for Eren. He wanted to hear his soothing voice again. He wanted to be close to Eren again, to feel his presence close by. 

 

“My name is Annie Leonhart. I was wondering if-” He cut her off before she could fully word her request. 

 

“No, fuck off. I don't want anything to do with a fucking shitty brat like you.” He said coldly with a deadly glare and brushed past her as if she wasn't there to begin with. He knew what she was going to say, and he wasn't going to have it. The only person who he will ever be with, is Eren Yeager. He will not let anyone get in his way of being with Eren. Not some blonde bimbo, not some asshat players, and certainly not some stupid fuckers who think it's funny to make fun of His Eren. 

 

As he walked away, he didn't notice the angry look that the blonde bitch gave him, and neither did he notice the looks of the onlookers. Some were dreamy, and others were horrified. He didn't care. He just wanted to be with Eren. 

 

_ And speaking of which, where is Eren? Shouldn't he be here by now? Maybe he's already in class?  _

 

Walking into his shared homeroom with Eren, he looked around and saw that the boy was not here yet. Worriedly, he pulled out his phone as he walked to his seat at the back of the classroom, next to the empty seat where Eren normally sits. 

 

**From: Levi 7: 47 am**

Hey Eren, where are you? I'm in class already, and I've been looking for you.  Are you on your way? 

 

Levi fiddled with his phone, trying to distract himself from worrying himself sick. 

 

_ Eren is probably just running late, and will be here soon. He has to be. Eren promised that he will see me today. He promised! Or was that a lie as well?  _

 

Flashes of those beautiful, sparkling eyes raced through his mind, making him wonder how he could have possibly ever thought that Eren would lie to him. Those eyes were full of innocence and wonder. He wanted to hold Eren and protect him, to keep those eyes from ever going as dark and tainted as his own. 

 

When the middle aged teacher walked in with the register in hand, his worry began to grow, not at all hearing what Mr Dok had to say, and even gave a weak reply when his name was called. So many people tried to catch his attention, mainly the girls, and a few guys, but he ignored all of them as his attention was stuck to the screen on his phone, hoping that Eren will either show up or send him a reply soon. When Eren’s name was called, his head snapped up and he looked around, hoping to see the boy somewhere. But he was sadly disappointed, and he visibly deflated. His irritation becoming more prominent, and he hoped that it will be enough to keep people away from him. 

 

The school bell rang, and the start of the first period began, yet Eren was a no show. 

 

************************************************

 

Throughout the day, Levi could only feel sadness, anger, irritation and frustration building up in him. Many people had tried to walk up to him and talk to him, ‘to get to know him better’, but he rudely told them all off and continued on his merry way. 

 

He had sent many messages to Eren throughout the day, and by the end of it, there were probably about forty or fifty messages, all asking consistently if Eren was alright and if he should come and check up on him. None of the messages were replied to. 

 

The agitation was getting to him, and he decided that he was going to pay a visit to Eren’s house and demand to see him. He wanted to check up on his Eren and to see for himself if the younger boy was alright. He wanted to take care of Eren, and nurse him back to health. He would skip many days of school if that's what it took. 

 

The last bell of the day rang throughout the school, making everyone yell out in excitement, which caused Levi to tic as he was feeling extremely irritated with the world. He decided to send Eren one more message before he could leave the class. 

 

**From: Levi 14: 31 pm**

Schools out already. I'm going to come and check on you. I hope that you're at home. 

 

Pocketing his phone, he just realised that he was the last one in the class, which was fine by him. By now, everyone knew that he was in a fucked up mood, and didn't want to be disturbed at all. Everyone knew to avoid him until he cooled off. 

 

He quickly packed his books into his bag before forcefully zipping the bag and throwing it over one shoulder. Since his last class was at the very end of a corridor, there weren't anyone students loitering about, which again suited him just fine. He walked slowly, deliberately, to the locker room, intent on depositing his books thee before going to check on Eren. He probably had a bit of homework to do, by right now, he didn't give a flying fuck about any of it. He was seriously worried about Eren, and wondered if he was a lot more injured than he let on yesterday. 

 

Never mind that the class was at the end of a corridor, it was also situated at the far end of the school, closer to the back gates, and somewhat far from the locker room, which was closer to the front gates. 

 

By the time he reached the corridor leading to the locker room, the school populace had already thinned out to just a few students walking out, everyone wanting to get out of the school as fast and as soon as possible, wanting to catch the bus ride home. Because of this, he immediately assumed that hardly anyone entered the locker room at the end of the day. He wouldn't know, he's only been in this school for a day and a half. Like Eren, he didn't go back to school yesterday. 

 

He was just about to enter the room when he stopped dead in his tracks, hearing two voices that belonged to the two people whom he had been avoiding the whole day, Reiner and Jean, the two asshats that he beat up yesterday. He peeked into the room from the corner, being careful not to be seen.

 

“Jean, you should have been there! That fucker from yesterday was so damn rude to Annie. I really don't know what she sees in that asshole.” The bigger of the two exclaimed, slamming his locker closed before leaning against it. 

 

“Fuck if I know, Reiner. I don't want to hear or see that fucker again. If I do, I will certainly fuck his face like he did mine, but worse!”

 

Levi smirked coldly at that.  _ I'd like to see you come and try that, you fucker. _

 

“And not to mention,” The two toned asshat continued angrily. “He even had the bloody audacity to defend gaygar, and even called that faggot beautiful!” Levi felt his blood boil in anger. His eyes flashing dangerously as his hand twitched.

 

“Right?” The bigger asshat replied. “It's a good thing we reported the gaygar yesterday. He probably got a suspension. Hmph, serves him right! I didn't even see him at all today! But fuck it, that little shit still owes us. We should demand more and make him suffer for what that asshole did to you yesterday.” 

 

_ That fucking does it! _

 

One quick look around made him smirk sadistically.  _ Perfect, now I won't have to worry about anyone saying anything. _

 

He stepped into the room. “Hello, my dearest fuckers! Did you miss me?” He said in false pleasantness that sounded so foreign on his tongue. But he didn't care, his hand was itching to beat up these two blondes to a bloody unrecognizable pulp. His lips curled up into a nasty smirk when they startled in fear and looked at him with wide eyes.

 

Reiner was the first to recover. “What the fuck do you want now, you fucker?!” Levi clicked his tongue and walked closer to them with slow, deliberate steps, as if he was a predator stalking an animal that stepped into his territory, which they did.

 

“Now now, that's no way to talk to the ‘asshole’ that beat your sorry little asses just yesterday.” Levi mocked them, his smirk ever growing as he glared daggers and swords at the two blondes in front of him. They gulped and took a step back, recognising the danger they were in. Neither of them had forgotten about the pain that Levi had delivered them. 

 

Levi chuckled coldly at their silence. “Good, now that you loud fucks are quiet, one of you will tell me what you meant when you said that you reported my Eren Yeager.” He lifted his hands and cracked his knuckles slowly, the harsh cracks echoing menacingly in the empty room. The blondes looked at each other fearfully. They may have been jocks on the football team, and they may have been intimidating to others because of their brawn, they could not deny that Levi was even more so than them. Levi looked as if he was ready to kill them, quite literally. And oh, Levi was itching to do just that. But he couldn't, not yet. He needed to get these two to talk first, then he needed to go and check up on his beautiful boy. Afterwards, he will corner these two again and give them a taste of their own medicine. Until then, maybe he could just fuck with them and leave them with a broken bone or two. 

 

He cocked his head to the side and looked at them with demanded expectancy. They glared at him, and Jean spoke first. 

 

“Why the fuck should we tell you anything, you sick bastard?” Jean spat out. 

 

“Wrong fucking answer, Johnny Boy.” Levi snarled and faster than either blonde could keep up with, Levi stepped up to Jean and punched him square in the gut. The blonde had no time to gasp in pain before he was kneed in the same place. Doubling over, he groaned and clutched his stomach, gasping for breath. 

 

Smirking, Levi chuckled. “I'll bet your poor tummy hurts from yesterday. Aww, poor baby. Maybe now you will know to give me the right answers.” His eyes turned to look at the other blonde, who was gritting his teeth and glaring hatefully at Levi. 

 

“Perhaps you will give me answers then? It seems to me that you're just dying to tell me what I want to know.” 

 

“Fuck you!” Exclaimed Reiner, taking a defensive stance as he took a step closer to Levi, foolishly hoping that it will intimidate Levi. “I ain't tellin you shit!”

 

The ravenette didn't even bat an eye, merely raising his brow at the blatant challenge. He sighed in mock disappointment, clicking his tongue as he shook his head. 

 

“Hmm, and here I hoped that you will give me some answers. Oh well, I guess I will just have to coax you into giving me what I want…” 

 

Levi had to duck because Reiner had cut him off with a kick that would have landed on his face if he didn't dodge out of the way. He then glared at Reiner with cold eyes. 

 

“That wasn't very nice. And to think I was going to go easy on you.”  _ Not.  _

 

Before Reiner had time to react, Levi had gave Reiner a roundhouse kick to his stomach, sending him flying back into the lockers. A moment later, he took a step forward and kicked Reiner again, this time adding more power, which made Reiner gasp and let out a choked cough as the air was stolen from his lungs. Levi then threw his body weight forward and slammed his fist into the blonde’s face, effectively breaking his nose with a satisfying crack. Blood gushed from Reiner’s broken nose as he howled in pain and clutched at it, which only added to his misery. 

 

“Reiner!” Jean called out in alarm, his eyes narrowing in fear when he saw how vicious and violent the transfer student was. Reiner had fallen to the floor, feeling dizzy after such a powerful beating. 

 

Jean gasped and took a step back, only to stumble on his own two feet when those crazed, stormy grey eyes turned to him. An unpleasant shudder wrecking through his body when he saw Levi smirk. 

 

Levi began walking towards Jean and chuckled evilly when the two toned blonde yelped and scrambled back, only for his back to hit against the lockers. Jean was panting in fear by now and tried to move into the lockers, his instincts screaming at him to run away as fast and far away as he could. His heart pounding painfully in his chest. 

 

“P-Please, I'm sorry! I-I’ll tell you everything!” Jean pleaded loudly. Reiner was still groaning and gasping in pain. 

 

Levi smirked and squatted down in front of Jean, his hand darting out to grasp the two tone’s pale neck tightly, making said blonde gasp and claw at the hand. Levi clicked his tongue and gripped the neck a little tighter before bringing Jean closer, and then slamming him back against the lockers. 

“Oh, so little Johnny Boy is finally going to talk? Good boy. Now then, tell me exactly what you did to  _ my Eren _ . And if you lie to me,” Levi pointed behind him to Reiner. “I will rearrange your face much worse than I did his.” Levi stated in a calm voice, which sent unpleasant chills down Jean’s spine. 

 

Jean’s head was throbbing and he was suffocating from Levi’s painful grip on his neck. 

 

“A-Alright, I'll tell you!” Jean gasped. “W-We fucking reported that… T-That f-faggot to principle Erwin!” Before Jean could say anything else, a punch came flying straight into his already sore stomach. 

 

“ **Call my beautiful beautiful boy a derogatory name again, I will make sure you never leave this premises alive.** ” Levi dangerously tightened his hold of Jean, giving him another punch to the gut for good measure. Through the throbbing pain, Jean managed to nod his head to show his understanding. 

 

“Good, now why the fuck would you fucking report my beautiful boy to the principle?” 

 

Jean fruitlessly groped at the hand on his throat, finding it very hard to breathe. 

 

“W-We… We were… We were a-angry at you!” Jean gasped out, sucking in a deep breath to try and get some air flowing into his lungs despite the tight grip on his neck. “We were mad that you beat us up! So we tried to get back at you by getting Eren into trouble! We took Eren's bag and went to the principle, telling him that Eren had bunked class! P-Please! Let me go! I can't…! I can't breathe!” 

 

Levi’s grip only loosened for a moment, but he then gripped Jean’s throat tight enough to cut his air flow off completely, though not yet enough to kill him. 

 

“You really are a little fucker, aren't you, Johnny Boy?” Levi reeled his fist back. “I changed my mind, I'm going to rearrange your face anyway, I hope you like dark rings, because I plan to give you two of them.”

 

Levi then brought his fist down on Jean’s face, hitting him square in the eye. The force of the punch made Jean’s head collide with the lockers painfully,asking him disoriented and unready for the blow to his other eye. Crying out in pain, Jean was showed no mercy as Levi then proceeded to punching him in the nose, breaking it as well. 

 

Getting fed up with Jean, and hearing Reiner moving behind him, Levi clasped onto Jean with both hands before using his upper body strength to pick up Jean and maneuver them, flinging Jean right into Reiner, their heads colliding painfully. Levi hoped that their skulls cracked. 

 

He then stood up from his squatting position and walked up to the writhing blondes on the floor. Raising his foot, he gave them both a kick each before he satisfied his anger, his frustration slowly diminishing, but not completely. He knew that he wouldn't be truly satisfied till he has his hands painted with their blood and their hearts ripped out of their chests and placed on stakes, to be presented to his beautiful boy. 

 

“Fucking shits. I'm going to go and check on my Eren now. Be warned, Jean Kirstein and Reiner Braun, I will be coming after you. I'm not done with either of you yet.” Levi turned around to leave, picking up his bag where he dropped it, when did he?, by the entrance to the room. 

 

Before he left completely, he threw a mean smirk over his shoulder, glaring at the two blondes who cowered under his stare and froze in fear. He decided he liked that look on everyone else but his Eren. 

 

“Oh, and before I forget, don't tell anyone about what happened hear. If I ever find out that you did, this scene right here will all seem like a fucking game of tag. It was nice doing business with you both. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon,” Levi said and merrily walked out of the room, leaving the two baffled blondes alone. 

 

“It may indeed, be your last…”

 

His smirk fell as he left the school, taking his phone in his hand and checked to see if he had any messages. 

 

His mood instantly turned good as he let a genuine smile grace his lips, Eren had finally messaged him! But, as he read the message, his smile soon fell into a deep frown. 

 

**From: My Beautiful Friend 14: 54 pm**

Hi Levi! This is Eren! I'm so sorry for not messaging you at all last night and today. Something came up that urgently needed my attention. I'm so sorry for worrying you, but please don't feel alarmed! I'm alright. And really, there's no need for you to come and see me. My house is a mess right now, so it wouldn't be right if you were to come. I'm sorry once again! I promise, promise that I will be in school tomorrow! 

 

Levi didn't stop walking in the direction of Eren’s house. He was determined to go and see Eren to check if he was really okay. Even though it was just a text, he could tell that something was up, and he was certainly going to find out what. 

 

With that thought in mind, he sent a reply to Eren. 

 

**From: Levi 15: 06 pm**

Hello, Eren. I'm so glad to hear from you. Please, I don't care about a messy house, I'll help you clean it up. I need to know for certain that you are alright. I'll be there in a few. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *puppy dog eyes* did you guys like it? Was it good, was it bad? Did I go too over board? *hides in a closet* I'm so sorry if I did! It just felt right to write it like this! And is it weird that I felt some sense of satisfaction while writing this? 
> 
> Yup, definitely going to Yaoi Hell. 
> 
> Thank you all who gave in some wonderful ideas in the comments! You guys were a big help and what contributed to me publishing this chapter so quickly! I love you all so much! I hope from the bottom of my heart that you will all continue to support my works! I highly appreciate each and every single one of you! 
> 
> Next chapter is also going to be in Levi's pov. I was thinking that maybe Levi should now find out about the abuse, or suspect it? And Eren will deny it, saying that it happened when he went to the shop or something? 
> 
> Let me know what you awesome guys think! I love reading your comments, so please spam my inbox! 
> 
> Peace out! 
> 
> Ereri_shipper69
> 
> P.S. I started watching Ace of Diamond, and I totally ship Kazuya and Eijun. As soon as I'm done with my little jewel, I will write a one shot for it. 
> 
> P.P.S. For those who wanted Vampire! Levi x Priest! Eren, I have already written out a few chapters, and will publish them as soon as I'm done with this story!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 

If Levi had forgotten where Eren lived before, he certainly did remember it vividly now. He walked with purpose, long strides, square shoulders, a cold, hard glare settling on his face, scaring anyone who dared to look upon them. Had this been a different circumstance, he would have inwardly smirked at the fierce control that he had over the people. It was a fact, no matter where Levi went, he could always strike fear into the hearts of everyone he looked at. Well, he hoped everyone but his Eren. 

 

His mood immediately pummeled at the thought of the smaller boy. Eren had not come to school, and had barely replied just a few minutes ago. Levi was worried, and he wanted to make sure that his Eren was okay. He swore that there will be hell to pay if Eren was more injured than the day before. 

 

Fire more fueled, he hurried his pace until he saw a familiar double story building, Eren's supposed ’home’. 

 

He slowed down as he glared at the door when it came into view. He checked his phone one more time. He was surprised that he had made it here in record time; five minutes at most. He let out a brief breath of amusement. Perhaps, he thought to himself, he didn't walk as he thought, but instead ran in his desperation to check up on his beloved Eren. 

 

Thinking of Eren again, he shoved his musings aside and approached the door, his strides short and quick. 

 

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for what was most likely to come, he raised his fist and rapped on the door, hoping that it will be Eren that will answer the door. He didn't think that he will have the patience to deal with anyone else. 

 

Luckily he didn't have to wait long, because a moment later, he heard a shuffle of hurried footsteps before the door was slowly pried open, revealing just the person that Levi so desperately needed to see. 

 

But his momentary joy was suddenly cut short when he saw the smaller boy cower behind the door, shyly peeking out to see who had knocked on the door. He knew then that something was terribly wrong with his boy. 

 

“Levi?” The boy called out in shock, but did not reveal himself any further. If Levi didn't have his insane will power, he would have wrenched the door wide open and demand what had happened to his beautiful boy. “I… I told you that it was not necessary for you to come here… I told you I'm fine…” But Eren’s hoarse voice told Levi otherwise, suggesting to the taller teen that Eren had probably not been talking for most of the day, and had probably been screaming for the most part. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as theories flooded his brain, almost making him growl. 

 

“Eren,” Levi greeted, his voice tight from barely holding back the urge to scream and demand to see the person who probably hurt Eren. “I told you that I don't care. I was really worried about you. Can I come in?” He asked, and hoped that he did not sound too disrespectful. All the same, Eren had flinched and shook his head, seeming to sink a little further behind the door. Levi mentally kicked himself in the ass for scaring the smaller boy. 

 

“I don't think that's a good idea…” Said Eren, his voice small and hesitant, croaking at the end. Levi sensed his fear, and he wondered what had happened. “Eren, please. I insist.” He smiled, hoping that he could gain some trust in the boy, like he had yesterday. “I'm your friend, right? I promise I won't hurt you. You know I'll protect you, right? Coz’ that's what good friends do.” He said in a soothing voice, hoping to lighten the atmosphere. Still, it pained him to refer to them as just friends when he wanted so much more, with his boy's consent of course. 

 

He saw Eren tense up, and he knew that mentioning them as friends might do the trick. But he was wrong. 

 

“L-Levi, please,” Eren pleaded, and Leve frowned at how desperate the smaller but sounded. “Y-you don't understand. Please go, I will see you at school tomo-” 

 

“I want to help you,” Levi said, quickly cutting off the clearly scared boy. He took a step closer and gently held the door, but for the boy's sake, he didn't peer at him. “Eren, I know that something had happened to you, and I want to help you.” He whispered, hoping to get through to him. “I don't know what had happened between the time I left you and minutes before I arrived now, but I care about you deeply, and I just want to see for myself if you really are fine and well.” Levi was firm, but he kept his tone light. He didn't want to frighten the boy anymore than he already was. “So please, can I come in?”

 

The words seemed to hang in the air on a thin line as a stretch of silence followed. Levi was starting to go nuts from the suspense, and wanted nothing more than to take Eren away and hide him from the prying eyes of the cruel world that they live in, but he relented, and waited for the boy to speak first. He knew, without having to look at the hidden boy, that Eren was going through a mental debate. He really wanted to know what was going on. 

 

“I…” Eren began, his voice still full of distress and hesitancy. Levi did not interrupt him in case the boy would lose what little he had. “My house is still in a mess, and from yesterday… I-I picked up that you hate dirt…”

 

“Yes, but,” Levi began with a smile when Eren trailed off, feeling happy that the boy of his dreams noticed something about him,even if it was something as silly as his OCD. “I told you that I'll help you clean up. I really don't mind. Cleaning is something that I enjoy doing, perhaps I could be your maid for the day.” As happy as he was, he has to remember that Eren was skittish, and would be triggered if he did something wrong. 

 

He heard a soft sigh. “A-Alright… I- You can come in…” And the door opened wider for Levi with a bit of a creek, making the taller teen inwardly cringe. The hinges needed some serious oiling. 

 

“Thank you, Eren.” Said Levi as he entered the house. The first thing he noticed was that the wooden floors in the entrance was covered in large shoe-sized dirt tracks. He immediately assumed that it could only belong to Eren's father, or an older male relative. Next, he noticed that there was a large black, plastic bin bag that was half filled with things, and leaned against a wall by the living room. Next, he noticed that the carpet floors of the living room were littered with small burns that could have come from cigarettes, and blotched here and there with what he could only guess was some type of whiskey or beer. He instantly recognised the scene to be similar to what he had experienced before, and he desperately prayed that Eren was not going through what he was thinking in his mind. Still, for now and for both of their sanity’s, he chose not to comment on it. 

 

Taking a subtle deep breath to calm the rage that was trying to bubble to the surface, he turned to Eren, hoping that seeing his beloved boy would help to calm him further. But when he took a good look at the boy, it did the exact opposite. 

 

Eren was clearly in a lot of physical pain, and it showed by the amount of injuries that the boy now had compared to yesterday. His short sleeve shirt did not even attempt to hide the bruises on the boy's normally pale skin. His posture was slouched and Levi saw that Eren favoured right foot while standing awkwardly as he closed the door. But the worst injuries, that he could see, were on the boy's face. His right cheek has swelled a little, and a dark bruise surrounded Eren's left eye. Around the boys forehead was a bandage that was laden with red stains. 

 

Levi was horrified, and a sick feeling pooled in stomach as it sank with dread. “Eren…” He breathed out, his eyes widened ever so slightly in disbelief, not wanting to accept what he was seeing. “Eren, how… what…?” If this was what his beloved beautiful love looked like with his clothes on, he wondered how much more damage was concealed under the clothes. It made him shudder at the possibilities of what could have possibly happened, and it also made him furious that he was not there to stop it. 

 

“I-I’m fine,” Said Eren quickly, turning to the living room, and Levi knew then that Eren had a rather obvious limp unlike the day before. “Really, I'm okay. This… This is nothing…” 

 

“The hell it is!” Levi exclaimed, stepping in front of Eren before he could walk away from him. “Eren, you're seriously hurt, and it does not look like they were from yesterday. In fact, they look mostly fresh, as if they were made not so long ago!” He felt guilty when he saw Eren flinch and take an instinctive step backwards, probably in fear of him lashing out, but he was too worried and angry to truly care. He needed to take his point across before he could care for Eren. 

 

“B-But I feel f-fine. Really, I'm okay!” Eren tried to weakly protest, putting on a fake smile in the title hopes that Levi will buy it and drop it. He didn't want to get Levi involved with his home life. He didn't want Levi to get hurt. He didn't want Levi to find out and to try something. He knew what his father was capable of, so it was justifiable why he needed Levi to back off. He couldn't allow his father to hurt the one person who has been nothing but kind and honest to him. 

 

But Levi was stubborn, and he needed to know what happened, so he stepped into the smaller boy's personal space and wrapped his arms securely around the others waist, holding him gently so as to not disturb the injuries, but his hold was still firm. Eren would not be able to escape him. 

 

“Eren,” Levi began softly, his tone much softer. “Please, I don't think you understand the severity of your injuries. You may feel fine now, but there is the possibility that you could be much more hurt than you could have thought possible. Let me help you Eren, please let me in.”

 

Levi was so absorbed in getting his point across that he didn't notice just how close they were, but Eren did, and his face went beat red. He barely heard what Levi said, because his eyes and mind were trained on those slightly pink lips which were just mere inches away from his own chapped lips. He briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss them, but he banished the thought away. He needed to focus! 

 

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he leaned a bit away from the taller teen. “Y-You don't understand…” He muttered. “Y-You c-can’t help me.” But oh did he so wish that Levi could save him. How he wished he could escape from this reality and escape with Levi. “Please drop it. I-I need to clean up before my dad gets home.”

 

Levi’s hands loosened around Eren so much that the boy was able to wiggle free and, as quickly as his injured body would allow him, walked to the bin bag and picked it up gently, only for it to make a clinching noise that cut through the silence like a hot knife on butter. Levi recognised the sound, and something clicked within him. He knew exactly what had happened to his beloved Eren. If was angry before, he was certainly furious now. 

 

“ _ Eren- _ ”

 

But he was cut off by the sound of a door opening with a screeching creak. Both Levi and Eren whirled around to see who it was, but Eren did so in a panic, his eyes wide open in shock and fear. 

 

From the front door, emerged a middle aged man who wore glasses that were slightly askew. The man had a look of both confuddlement and irritation, which was the most dominant emotion of the two. But seeing that man close up, he instantly knew who the man was, and it was a surprise that he hadn't attacked the older man yet.

 

“Eren, who is this? I don't recall you saying that you'll have… Friends over today after school.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm really sorry for not updating any sooner. Firstly, I didn't know how or what to put in this chapter, and I only recently got a spark of inspiration. Secondly, I'm not if I did mention this before, but I'm going through a rather tough time, which I'm barely able to cope with.
> 
> But anyway, I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter, but i hope that it'll be soon. I know that I didn't reply to most of your comments, but i did read all of them. Please continue to send me comments about what you think so far and if you will like me to write anything for you! I'm currently working on an actor AU, so I will be posting that whenever I get the chance to finish it.
> 
> Also, I'm working on a Death Note fanfiction as well and will soon be working on a Blue Exorcist fanfiction. So there's quite a bit to look forward to in the near future!
> 
> As always, like, comment and criticize to your hearts content! It will all be appreciated, and I would really like to read many comments! So please, spam my inbox! It will be great motivation to get me off my butt and complete a new chapter or one shot!
> 
> Oh, before I go, I just want to say that I'm thoroughly impressed with the hit count. Last I checked, it was over 7k and now it's nearly 8k! You guys are serious awesome! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed your weekend!
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's finally here, the chapter you've all been waiting for! I just want to say a quick shout out to all of you amazing people across the internet, because I've just logged in now, and I've checked up on the stats for this fan fiction, and I was blown away by the many many hits it's received! Thank you all so much, because we've finally reached the 10k mark! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing this!

Chapter 13

For a moment, all was silent. Not a single sound could be heard, which was weird, because there were plenty of cars on the road outside, and there were plenty of birds in the trees that surrounded the house.

“D-Dad…?” Eren breathed, although he wasn't sure if either of the other two occupants had heard him, because they were intensely staring at the other with dagger-like glares. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates, looking almost as if they were going to pop out at any moment.

The bin bag in his hand had slipped, causing a loud crash to cut through the deafening silence that surrounded them like a thick blanket, and Eren was so sure that a few of the glass bottles had shattered on impact of the ground. His eyes were fixed on the middle aged man that had just walked in, so he could not bend down to check and see for himself.

“I asked you a question, Eren. Who is this boy?” Hearing those words being repeated, Eren knew that he was fucked as soon as Levi left. That, or they were both fucked if Levi didn't leave soon. He had to convince Levi to leave now.

“N-Nobody!” Squeaked Eren, looking in Levi’s direction. “H-He was… He was just-” He was cut off.

“Is he your oppressor, Eren?” Levi’s voice cut through sharply, he voice low and menacing, sending a violent shiver down his spine, one much more powerful than when his dad spoke to him on his drunken days. Eren was terrified for Levi at what the taller teen had boldly stated. And when he looked at his father again, he knew with certainty that he will be beaten up badly again.

“I-I don't know what-” “But you do, Eren.” Levi mused as he glared across the hall at the old man who had, by now, developed a nasty glare that made Eren’s stomach churn unpleasantly, fearing that he will hurl soon. Yet even so, Levi stood his ground, hardly affected by the man's stare.

“Don't worry, Eren,” Levi’s voice was calm, and Eren was startled to hear cold humor in his voice. “I'll take care of him, so you won't ever have to be afraid, or worry about him again.” Levi vowed, tilting his head slowly to one side as a menacing aura surrounding his tall frame.

If it was possible, Eren’s eyes would have widened even more. He remembers what Levi had done to his bullies, Jean and Reiner, just yesterday. It wasn't too bad, and could be brushed off as just self defence.

But the way Levi said those words, sounding so… Evil, and full of determination. He was afraid of what the taller teen meant by it, but he knew that it wasn't anything good.

He had to get Levi out of there before his father flipped a switch. He was too late. Before he could say anything to his only friend, his father piped up again, turning his angry gaze to the smaller teen. Eren gulped thickly. He was so screwed.

“You told him,” Grisha accused his son, his lips curling downward as he gritted his teeth. “You told him, didn't you?” But it wasn't a question, and Eren knew it. His heart was beating faster as his anxiety skyrocketed through the roof and into the stratosphere. His whole body felt like it was shaking like a leaf caught in autumn's wind.

“N-No!” He denied, which was the truth. He made sure to not tell Levi anything. “No, dad. I swear! I didn't tell him anything! And he… He… He's just leaving now! He was just leaving.” To prove his point, he took tentative steps towards Levi, who's back was facing him.

Lifting his heavy hands, he placed them on the taller teens broad back, and tried to push him, hardly taking notice of how strong Levi’s muscles felt under his touch, but Levi wouldn't budge, due to his lack of strength in his arms, and because Levi’s feet were firmly planted in the ground.

“Eren,” Levi called out to him, and he was surprised to hear that it sounded so soothing and pleasant. He looked up to see that Levi was looking over his shoulder, giving him a warm and tender smile that made him momentarily forget about the tyrant standing only a few feet in front of them.

“Don't be afraid, I will be fine. Once we get out of here, I will take you to get some help, alright?” Those words are so sincere, and he feels his heart melt a little as his feels his cheeks warm up a bit. He opens his mouth to reply, but again, he's cut off.

“ **No one is going anywhere!** ” Grisha growled as he took a further into the house and dropped the suitcase, that he was carrying, onto the filthy floor, which neither of the teens noticed in their different states of mind when the elder man entered.

Eren barely had enough time to think before he flinched back a couple of steps as Grisha got that familiar aggressive look that he is so accustomed to. His first thought was to run and hide somewhere as fast as his injured body would allow him. But then, his thoughts immediately flew to Levi, his only friend. He had to think of a way to get him out of the house. He had to protect his only friend.

“L-Levi…” Eren choked out through the thick lump that had formed without his notice. “Levi… Levi, please. Get out of h-here… I-I will be alright a-and I'll meet you at school t-tomorrow-” He was interrupted again, his words going unnoticed as his father suddenly lashed out at them and he was pushed to the side, stumbling and falling at his useless attempt to keep himself balanced on his two feet.

He groaned in a pain as his injuries were unpleasantly disturbed, and his vision went blurry for a moment. He was in a lot of pain, even before his fall, since two days ago. There was a burning throb in his side, and he felt something warm and liquidy trickle onto his shirt. He tried to crane his neck to see what it was, and he saw red. He immediately knew what had happened.

Earlier, he had dropped the packed with the glass bottles, they had shattered, and upon his fall, he landed on a few, and they were cutting into him, digging deeper into him the more he moved.

He whined lowly in his throat and his vision became more and more blurry, becoming black as his eyes closed on their own accord. He felt so tired, he wanted to sleep. Every thought of Levi and his father escaped him, and not even the sound of a thump and his name being yelled could bring him out of his drowsy state…

***

Levi was angry… No, that was a lie. He was livid, his blood searing with anger at the older man that stood before him, holding his collar tightly as his hard knuckles dug into his throat. He coughed.

A moment ago, he had pushed Eren away so that he wouldn't get hurt, but that was a vital error on his part. The smaller boy had fallen and did not get back up. And now he couldn't check on his beautiful boy because of the fucktard holding him against the wall.

He had yelled out Eren’s name when he saw a small pool of blood form when Eren had fallen on the glass shards. Levi glared up at the elder man and gripped the hands that were holding him up against the wall.

“You've made a mistake, befriending Eren.” The man said tauntingly. “He is a broken doll, he is weak-” Levi cut him off. “Fuck you,” He spat out and gripped the hands tighter, getting ready to rip them off his collar.

“Eren is the best thing to happen to me, and I'm not going to let you take him from me, you bastard!” Upon saying that, he pulled the hands off him and quickly aimed a right hook to the tall man's stomach, who had groaned and stepped back upon impact.

Levi got into a fighting stance and didn't let the man recover, quickly, but effectively, giving him a roundhouse kick to his side, which managed to knock him down to the ground. “ **Eren is mine, and I will not allow him to suffer under your roof any longer!** ” Said Levi as he climbed on top of the man and proceeded to punch over and over again in the face, a crazed look overtaking his features as he heard a satisfying crack resonate through the room, suggesting the sound of bones breaking.

“ **No one will take him from me! I will kill anyone who dares to hurt my Eren!** ” Levi continued to punch Grisha over and over again till he stopped moving. He was panting hard from exertion, satisfied with the bloody mess he left.

Still, upon getting off the older man, he kicked him hard for good measure, hoping to God that the man was now dead.

His features softened when he turned his gaze to check on his Eren, but quickly turned to a look of horror upon seeing the state of his beautiful boy, laying almost lifelessly in a pool of his own blood.

He raced to Eren's side, falling on his knees to pick up the boy, who felt too light in his arms to be considered normal.

“I will take care of you, Eren. I swear I will.” Levi vowed. But first, he has to get Eren to the hospital before he dies of blood loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that happened. *ducks behind couch* don't hate me! It just felt right writing this! I know that the violent scene was pretty lame, bit I have no experience writing it. Things will get better, eventually. 
> 
> And now, I have to ask you guys, my very valuable readers, a very important question... Who do you guys want to see die first? It's between Jean, Reiner, and Grisha. 
> 
> Before I go, I just want to say that I'm sorry that I have been very inactive lately. It's just that my life has been through hell the last couple of months, and I'm struggling to hang onto life. 
> 
> Anyways, like, comment and criticize to your hearts content! It will be much appreciated! 
> 
> Peace out! 
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

_ The laughter of a little girl echoed throughout a large residential park in Trost city, France. Just from her sweet voice alone, any person could tell that she was genuinely happy as she speeded along the long pathways on her small little bicycle.  _

 

_ “Be careful, Isabel!” A young boy with light blonde hair shouted after the girl, concerned that the girl would hurt herself.  _

 

_ An older boy with dark black hair chuckled beside him. “Relax Farlan. You know how she is. She's a tough spirit, and you know it. She'll be fine.” The dark haired boy said with a smirk, though it was evident that he too was keeping a close eye on the little girl.  _

 

_ “Yeah well,” The younger boy, Farlan, retorted, “Easy for you to say, Levi. How can you not be worried? This is the first time that she-” _

 

_ “I do know that, Farlan.” Levi cut him off. “But I also know that she is perfectly able to take care of herself, even though I do worry about her all the time. Even you from time to time when you get too reckless.” Levi gave the younger a sincere expression, something that he would only show these two little brats because he considered them to be his only family, even though he did actually have a shitty uncle that hardly looked after them.  _

 

_ Levi was around 14 years old, Farlan just 11 years old, and Isabel was only 7 years old. As the oldest of the three, Levi took it upon himself to be the provider for their little family, drifting between honest shop work and thievery to make sure that they survive and make an ends meet. Today however, Levi had taken a day off. It was Isabel’s birthday. And as always, he saved up enough money to buy her a gift. This year, he bought her her first bicycle, and she clearly loved it, never mind that it was a second-hand bicycle.  _

_ When she unwrapped her gift, upon her insistence, they took it to the nearest park and Farlan and Levi patiently taught her how to ride it. Being the fast learner that she is, it didn't take long before she starting zooming past the several trees and occasionally passing them. _

 

_ While riding her bike, Levi had to take a moment to appreciate how free she looked, how unattached and carefree she was from the world. She was beautiful and absolutely breathtaking. Levi felt proud that she was his sister, and that he could make her feel so happy despite their poor circumstances. It was refreshing to see her laugh genuinely, so unlike the fake laughs and jokes she would try to pull off in order to dissipate the tension around them when things really got bad.  _

 

_ Looking beside him, Levi noticed that even Farlan looked more relaxed than usual. That was good. At least all of them could enjoy themselves every once in a while. They haven't yet reached the point of becoming robots without human emotions.  _

 

_ He looked back to Isabel, who was speeding towards them, a huge grin on her practically glowing face. She truly was the happy child she should be in that moment.  _

 

_ A few seconds passed and she came to a halt right in front of them, a squeal of excitement rushing passed her pink lips.  _

 

_ “This is the coolest present ever, Levi! Thank you so much for the bicycle! I'm gonna treasure it forever and ever!” _

 

_ Levi chuckled at her enthusiasm and patted her messy red hair back.  _

 

_ “You're welcome, Issy.” He replied with a small smile that made her smile when more happily, her eyes shining greener that any jade or jewel.  _

 

_ “Come now, let's go home. It's getting pretty dark out.” _

 

_ “Awwwww, but Levi~! I was having so much of fun.” Isabel whined, clearly not liking the horrific idea of leaving so soon.  _

 

_ Levi shrugged nonchalantly, fighting back a smug smirk as he turned his back on her to start walking away. “Okay then. You can stay here, while Farlan and I will go home and cut the delicious cake that I stayed up all night to make it. Come on Farlan, let's-” _

 

_ Before he could finish his sentence, Isabel rushed past him with her bike like a wild hurricane.  _

 

_ “Well don't just stand there!” Isabel yelled over her shoulder, not once stopping to face them. “There's some very important cake that needs to be cut and eaten, and I'm not leaving a single piece for any of you if you old grandpa's take your own sweet time!” _

 

_ Both Farlan and Levi laughed at that, knowing that Levi’s sneaky ways will always work on the youngest of their group.  _

 

_ They looked at each other, smirking.  _

 

_ “Race you home?” Farlan challenged, intending to also enjoy this day in the only way he could. He is a boy after all.  _

_ Levi could only agree, knowing that he will win the race. “First to the kitchen gets the first piece after Isabel.” He bargained.  _

 

_ “Sounds good to me.” _

 

_ They got into positions. “On your marks,” Levi announced for Farlan’s sake. “Get set,” They lifted themselves a little off the ground to give themselves the position to take off quickly. A moment past… “Go!” _

 

_ They took off, quickly passing Isabel who was a fair distance away from the two boys.  _

 

_ “Hey! That's not fair! Get back here!” Isabel yelled at them, and pedalled as fast as her short legs would allow.  _

 

_ “All is fair in love and war!” Farlan screamed back with a joyful laugh, running behind the older boy.  _

 

_ They were all happy, and their laughter and joy could be heard from all corners of the park, attracting the attention of a certain blonde haired man, not too much older than Levi.  _

 

_ Not one of them would realise the trouble that would befall them soon after and cut off the last of their happy moments together…  _

 

_ _______________________________ _

 

The rare happy memory washed over him like a tidal wave caught in the full moon's magnetic pull. His fingertips nervously tapped against the windowsill as he gazed out of the window which overlooked a park. Incidentally, there were a few children playing around, and there was a little girl who was being taught how to ride a bicycle by two older boys, presumably her brothers or close friends. 

 

He looked away from the scene, choosing instead to look at the white walls of the hospital room. The memory was too painful for him, yet he needed it to help himself with the anxiety of waiting for Eren to wake up from his unconscious state. 

 

It has been two days since his confrontation with Eren's dad.  _ No _ , Levi reminded himself,  _ that mother fucker is  _ not  _ Eren’s father. There is just no way that I will accept that that monster created such a beautiful creature like Eren. Just no way…  _

 

An echoing of footsteps brought him back from his musings, and he looked at the door just as it slowly slid open to reveal the head Doctor, Miss Hanji Zoe. 

 

“Good afternoon, Levi. I assume that you haven't left at all today?” She asked with a warm smile that caught Levi off guard. He was surprised, to be honest. He didn't exactly expect her to be understanding when he said that he was not going to leave his friend’s side once they brought him back from theater. In fact, she had explicitly told her nurses not to bother him and to let him stay. And she seemed to be extra nice to him. He found it a bit suspicious, but he didn't dare to question it in fear that she would change her mind and force him to leave Eren. Well, not that that would have stopped him from staying and looking after his beautiful boy. 

 

“Obviously not.” Levi replied smoothly, clearly not in the mood for small talk. He walked over to Eren’s bed and gazed at the sleeping boy. “When do you think that he will wake up?” He asked softly, having asked the same question over and over again the past two days, he banished away the little voice in his head that kept whispering that Eren was never going to wake up and would leave him forever. 

 

Doctor Hanji walked up to the sleeping boy as well and proceeded to check his charts as well as his vitals and IV, which seemed to be running out. It will have to be changed soon. 

 

“As I've said before. He  _ will  _ wake up. It will take a bit of time for that to happen though, because his body did go through quite a bit of trauma in the last few weeks or so. Which reminds me,” She then turned to give Levi an intense stare that would make any weaker person quiver in their boots, but not Levi. He stood his ground and stared back just as fiercely. 

 

“Are you sure that you don't know who did this to Eren? This is a serious case of clear abuse, and we need to inform the authorities about the abuse in order to get the justice he needs and deserves.”

 

Levi did not look away, but he did gulp a bit thickly, clearly showing both distress and nervousness. 

 

“I already told you. I went to see him after school because I was worried about him since he didn't go to school that day. When I got there, the door was suspiciously unlocked. I went in, because I thought it would have been fine, and he didn't answer me when I called out and knocked on the door. When I got in, I saw that he was lying flat on his stomach in a pool of his own blood. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't think to call the ambulance. I just picked him up and rushed him here.” He said easily, having practiced that speech over and over in his head, which wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the full story either. 

 

He didn't tell them the full truth because he wanted to be the one to properly punish the fucker for what he had done to his Eren. He wanted to be the one to exact justice on him if he was still alive after the encounter, if he was still stupid enough to hang around. He didn't bother to go back and check if that bastard was alive or not, because he felt that was not important enough and he had to make sure that Eren would be safe and protected. He could not trust anyone in this fucking town to do their jobs properly and certainly didn't trust them enough to let them protect his beautiful boy. 

 

Doctor Hanji just gave him a sceptical look, one that gave him the feeling that she knew something that he didn't. It was off putting and unsettling. 

 

“Alright then,” She conceded reluctantly, though not completely letting it go. Whatever you say, Levi. Anyway, my shift will be over in a little while. Why don't I take you with me and drop you off at home? I know that you want to stay and look after Eren, but I doubt that Eren will happy about the fact that you haven't showered and eaten much in the last few days besides hospital cookies. You can come back and hermit here as soon as evening visiting hours arrives. I'll be sure to inform the nurses that you will be back.”

 

By the tone of her voice, he could tell that her word was final, and she wasn't taking no for an answer. And besides, he had to admit that she was right. He smelt like shit and his stomach felt a little too hollow for his liking. Along with that, he hadn't slept much, having been too busy watching his Eren. 

 

Exhaling deeply, he reached out and took ahold of Eren's hand and caressed the knuckles gently. “Fine, but I will come back as soon as I've washed up.”

 

“And eaten something.” 

 

Levi held back an irritated growl, wanting to really tell her off, but not really in the mood or place to do so.

 

Ignoring the bespectacled woman, he turned his attention completely to Eren, letting her do her job before leaving them.

 

“I'll wait for you in the main lobby downstairs. Don’t take too long.” Said the doctor.

 

She left them alone, well… She left him alone with the unconscious boy who had unknowingly stolen his heart.

 

Levi leaned forward over Eren, so very much tempted to get a taste of his beautiful boy’s lips. He wanted to steal a secret kiss that only he would know about until the time was right. He wanted so badly to leave a mark on his Eren to show the world who he belongs to, that he is protected by rhe world's most dangerous teenager.

 

But he resisted. He wanted their first kiss to be special. He wanted all of their first moments to be nothing more than joyful remembrance.

 

With that thought in mind, Levi settled with placing a gentle, lingering kiss on Eren’s forehead, a silent promise that he will come back as quick as he possibly could. 

 

“See you later, my little Hunter.”

 

***

 

The car ride was silent, bordering on awkward. Neither of them knew what was appropriate to say to the other. It was probably for the best. Levi might strangle her if she made just one more passing remark about either his physical state or his (now) grumbling stomach. She had said enough at the hospital.

 

His eyes were fixed to the moving world outside the window of the car, not really taking in any details of his surroundings.

 

After giving the bespectacled woman the directions to his shitty house, his mind immediately ran to thoughts of Eren and if he was okay. He wanted to force Hanji to turn around and lead them back to the hospital, or he swore he would jump out the moving car.

 

Of course, he did neither. For each idea was a stupid one that should not have been thought of.

 

He needed to get himself cleaned up, he's covered in head to toe with the same germs and shit that be oh so despises.

 

What he really needed to do was to spend some time to himself and evaluate what made him so enamoured with Eren. Prior to meeting Eren, Levi would not have thought that he would have done any of things he did with and for Eren with anyone else, apart from his own little family of Isabel and Farlan, who are still living in Trost, away from his love and care.

 

The tyres of the car smoothly rolled to a stop right in front of Levi’s house. Hanji switched the car off and gave Levi a look, one she had been not so subtly sending Levi for the duration of the ride.

 

Levi made to get out without a word, but Hanji stopped him with a firm statement that sent chills down his spine. And not the good ones either.

 

“Remember Levi, the scouts are always watching our every move.”

 

“Tch,” Levi slammed the door open and got out quickly, keeping to his word of not saying anything to her, and slammed the door shut just as hard.

 

He slung his backpack over his shoulder so that it hooked in his elbow so that he could get his house keys that were stashed in there somewhere. Upon reaching the door, he finally found the right key and jammed it into the lock.

 

He really did not need to think about the Scouts right now. That was something that he should put away for now and focus on the matter at hand; his feelings for Eren and how unusual they were even for him. The stress of his bad days could come later. 

 

For now, he needed a good hot shower to make him feel human and clean again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Did you guys miss me? I sure missed you guys dearly! I hope you all like this chapter, I tried to make it longer than usual to compensate for the long absence. 
> 
> Next chapter, Levi monologues his feelings for Eren, Eren's awakening, maybe a sneak peak from Levi's past.
> 
> Oh yeah, due to a large majority vote, Grisha Yeager will be the first to die! When that is... I don't know. But it will happen pretty soon.
> 
> And lastly, I want to hear your thoughts, ideas and theories you have for the scouts, cause they are not as nice and friendly as they are in the anime and manga. 
> 
> As always, like, comment and criticize to your hearts content! All are very much appreciated by yours truly!
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs nervously* Well, that is the prologue of this garbage story. I think it's quite garbage, but I want to give this a try. Um, if it's not too much to ask, could you guys help me out with this one? Like give your input and ideas about the plot, Please? It will be very much appreciated.
> 
> Also, if you guys don't support this and don't want to continue to read it, I will understand completely. I have a few ideas that I have in mind, and if you guys will want to read any of those instead, please comment it. I will try to write it up as fast as I possibly can.
> 
> \- Vampire!Levi x Priest!Eren  
> \- Werewolf!Eren x Vampire!Levi  
> \- Ghost!Levi x Innocent!Eren  
> \- Singer!Levi x Fan!Eren  
> \- Teacher!Levi x Student!Eren  
> \- Businessman!Levi x College-student!Eren  
> \- Boss!Levi x PA!Eren  
> \- Beast!Levi x Beauty!Eren  
> \- Mermaid!Levi x Eren  
> \- Mermaid!Eren x Levi
> 
> And those are the ideas I have for now. Also, can you guys please tell me if you want it to be a one shot or a chaptered fic? As well as who you would want to be the uke and seme?
> 
> As always, like, comment, and criticise to your hearts content. It will be very much appreciated.


End file.
